Pulang
by ambudaff
Summary: Salah satu hasil dari NaNoWriMo, jumlah kata 19240 walau di FFn pasti ditambahin. WARNING: Severitus, violence, rape, slash bukan pada Snape-Harry . Kau sudah diperingatkan! Tak suka, tak usah dibaca!


**PULANG**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Chara: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Harry Potter  
Genre: full-angst  
Rating: M  
Warning: Severitus, violence, rape_

-o0o-

Sudah beberapa lama Severus tidak menginjakkan kaki di Three Broomstick sejak ia lulus. Tapi kali ini, ia terpaksa. Yaxley memintanya bertemu untuk satu keperluan.

Salah satu yang tidak ia suka adalah keramaiannya. Three Broomstick selalu ramai. Apalagi jika sedang akhir minggu di mana ada jadwal kunjungan anak-anak Hogwarts. Maka selain orang dewasa pengunjung Three Broomstick yang biasa, akan ada banyak pengunjung ABG siswa-siswa Hogwarts.

Dan kau tahu bagaimana keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka. Karena ia sendiri juga baru saja beberapa bulan yang lalu meninggalkan Hogwarts. Baru saja meninggalkan keramaian yang memusingkan ini.

Tapi Yaxley justru memilih Three Broomstick. Dengan alasan, di tempat yang ramai, justru akan aman untuk berbisik-bisik. Tak akan ada yang curiga, tak akan ada yang mencuri dengar.

Terkadang si _moron_ itu benar juga.

Tetapi, tetap saja ia benci keramaian. Maka setelah memesan sebotol Butterbeer, Severus melayangkan matanya berkeliling, mencari tempat yang sepi. Ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi, di sudut, terhalang oleh tiang.

Sempurna.

Duduklah ia di sana. Perlahan menyesap Butterbeer sambil menanti. Tak usah terburu-buru. Yaxley biasanya juga suka terlambat. Matanya berkelana ke seluruh Three Broomstick. Ada tiga ABG cewek, sedang terkikik sambil memperhatikan entah apa, surat mungkin. Ada dua orang dewasa, laki-laki, sedang serius berbicara, sambil yang satu mengoret-oret perkamen. Menghitung sesuatu, rupanya. Ada seorang ibu, masuk sambil kerepotan mengawal empat anak kecil yang terus ingin berlari-larian, plus satu anak di pangkuannya.

Dari dulu, kebiasaannya. Teliti memperhatikan detil keadaan sekeliling.

Ia menyesap Butterbeer-nya lagi.

Berusaha untuk tak mencolok, ia terus memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Dan kalaulah ia seekor kucing, tentu telinganya akan meruncing, tegak.

Dua gadis duduk di seberangnya, sedikit terhalang oleh tiang itu. Tapi suara mereka jelas terdengar.

"—jadi, kau mau pakai baju apa?"

"Lily tentu akan cantik pakai gaun putih. Kalau kita pakai gaun putih juga, bagaimana?"

"Hahaha! Kau mau menyaingi pengantin?"

"Ya jelas, enggak. Lagipula, jangan yang ribet, yang simpel aja. Jadi kesan bahwa kita teman mempelai wanita, lebih terasa."

"Bener juga sih. Tapi aku nggak punya uang untuk beli mendadak," gadis yang satu menyeruput minumannya, "Rasanya aku ada baju putih. Nggak putih banget sih, _broken white_. Punya ibuku, warisan dari nenek—"

"Yah, bagus itu! Keren tau, pakai baju _vintage_! Aku juga mau cari baju _vintage_ aja!"

Keduanya terkikik.

Severus berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Ada banyak nama Lily di seluruh Inggris Raya, tentunya. Tapi percakapan mereka terdengar terus.

"Oya, Lily jadi memakai Mary sebagai _best lady_?"

_Lily dan Mary?_

"Tentu saja. Mereka bersahabat dari kelas satu sampai tujuh, pastilah Lily akan memilih Mary."

"—seperti James pasti akan memilih Sirius sebagai _best man_—"

Keduanya terkikik lagi.

_Lily, Mary, James, dan Sirius? Tak salah lagi!_

"Jadi, 4 November ya? Masih berapa hari lagi? Kita harus mengepas baju dulu—"

"Aku mau potong rambut dulu—"

"Kau pikir Jason akan datang?"

"Hm, rasanya tidak. Mungkin James tidak akan mengundangnya, mereka tidak begitu akrab—"

"Ya sudah. Mungkin ada keluarga James yang cukup _cute_ untuk di—"

Keduanya terkikik lagi.

Severus tercenung.

Memang ada rumor bahwa Lily Evans dan Potter-arogan-dari-Gryffindor itu akan segera mengakhiri masa pacaran mereka, tapi secepat ini?

Severus mencengkeram botol Butterbeernya erat-erat, nyaris saja rasa masygulnya memecahkan botol itu.

Tapi muncul sedikit kesadaran.

Tidak. Untuk apa kau memikirkannya lagi, Severus! Ia bahkan sudah tak melihat sebelah mata pun lagi padamu. Untuk apa ia dipikirkan?

Masa depanmu bersama Pangeran Kegelapan! Ia bahkan hanya percaya padamu untuk semua hal yang berurusan dengan Ramuan. Padahal kau baru saja lulus Hogwarts, dan kau sudah langsung dimasukkan ke dalam Lingkaran Terdalam, _Inner Circle_, oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, membuat iri bahkan seorang Malfoy!

Severus menyesap habis Butterbeernya. Dan bersyukur Yaxley muncul detik itu juga, mengalihkannya dari obrolan dua gadis di seberangnya.

Sebenarnya Yaxley membosankan juga. Yang ia bicarakan hanya bagaimana teknik penyiksaan Muggle, bagaimana serta di mana mereka bisa menemukan Muggle dalam jumlah yang cukup, dan blablabla—

"Katamu, di daerah itu ada jenis-jenis tumbuhan magis langka untuk Ramuanku?" Severus mencoba mengalihkan percakapan.

"Oh, yeah," Yaxley menghentikan bualannya, dan merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya, "—kalau tidak salah, ini termasuk langka?" Ia mengeluarkan beberapa helai daun. Sudah lusuh, sudah terlipat-lipat di dalam saku jubahnya.

Severus mengambil daun-daun itu, dan meneliti kesemuanya.

"Yang ini sih, di Hogsmeade juga ada," Severus memilah-milah daun lusuh itu, "—yang ini, kalau kita jeli, kita bisa menemukannya di Knockturn Alley," tapi tangannya berhenti di salah satu daun yang paling kecil, "—yang ini—"

Matanya membesar, "—jadi, kau dapat di mana Yaxley?"

"Di daerah operasiku kemarin. Kalau kau mau, akan kuantar kau ke sana—"

"—tidak perlu. Sebutkan saja koordinatnya—"

Yaxley menelan ludah. Terpaksa menyebutkan wilayahnya.

"OK, _thanks_!"

"—tapi kau mau kan, menyebutkan namaku sebagai orang yang memberitahu lokasinya, pada Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Begitulah. Sebagai orang dalam Lingkaran Terdalam, bahkan hanya menyebutkan nama sebagai orang yang punya jasa juga, dinanti-nanti orang. Severus mengeluh.

"Tentu. Jika Pangeran Kegelapan menanyakannya."

Seulas senyum lega muncul di bibir Yaxley.

"OK. Kau mau minum apa, Severus? Aku yang trak—"

"Aku sudah minum tadi. Sekarang aku akan mencari bahan Ramuan." Severus berdiri. "_Thanks_, Yaxley!"

"_You're welcome_," sahut Yaxley lesu.

Sebenarnya, terimakasih karena kau telah memberiku alasan untuk menghindari percakapan kedua gadis di seberangku, pikir Severus sambil melangkah keluar dari Three Broomstick. Tanpa sadar, diulang-ulangnya percakapan kedua gadis tadi. _Jadi, 4 November ya? Jadi, 4 November ya? 4 November!_

Masih beberapa hari lagi, Severus!

Memangnya, dalam beberapa hari itu, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Apa yang bisa membuat Lily berpaling padamu, dan bukan pada idiot-Potter itu, dalam beberapa hari ini?

Severus ber-DisApparate dari Hogsmeade, dan Apparate di pinggiran sungai daerah Spinner's End.

Padahal hanya beberapa menit jaraknya dengan kompleks perumahan keluarga Evans, tapi seolah-olah ada tembok tebal yang menghalangi, yang membuat mereka tidak dapat bertemu lagi.

Severus mengeluh.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang sepi, karena sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, rumah itu hanya ditinggali olehnya.

Menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat pintu. Terduduk di kursi. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya, meraih sebuah buku, dan membukanya.

_Jadi, 4 November ya?_

_Damn it_!

Severus melempar buku di tangannya sekuat tenaga, menimpa rak lampu, dan terguling.

-o0o-

Severus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan percakapan gadis-gadis di The Broomstick itu. Hari berganti hari, diisinya dengan membuat ramuan. Apakah pesanan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ataukah ramuan yang hanya ia yang tahu untuk apa fungsinya. Dan memusatkan perhatian pada buku-buku Dark. Dan membuat riset untuk mantra baru.

Tidur adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Karena dengan tidur, ia kehilangan hal yang bisa dijadikan pengalih perhatian, yang akan mengalihkan fokusnya. Pada saat-saat menjelang tidur, percakapan gadis-gadis itu akan kembali terngiang-ngiang.

Karenanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Lingkaran di bawah mata terlihat semakin jelas. Tapi ia tetap mencoba bertahan. Ia harus melupakannya. Ia harus melupakannya. Ia, seorang Slytherin, seorang Pelahap Maut, tak akan luluh hanya oleh seorang wanita.

Tak. Akan. Pernah.

Di saat ia sedang melakukan pengadukan terakhir untuk ramuan malam ini, ia merasa Tanda Kegelapan di tangan kirinya panas terbakar.

Panggilan.

Ia mengaduk sekali lagi ramuannya, mematikan apinya, menutup kualinya. Mengenakan topengnya, mengenakan jubahnya, dan ber-Apparate.

Di Riddle's House, sudah banyak Pelahap Maut berkumpul. Severus langsung masuk ke ruangan terbesar. Di salah satu sisinya, ada kursi mewah, bagaikan singgasana. Pangeran Kegelapan duduk di sana, mengawasi anak buahnya.

_Dark Revel_. Pesta para Pelahap Maut.

Severus benci pada pesta semacam ini. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di ruang bawah tanahnya, meramu, atau membaca.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang mengundangnya. Mungkin ia akan minum sedikit, bercakap-cakap dengan Pangeran Kegelapan sedikit, dan minta diri.

Severus maju, berhenti tepat di depan Pangeran Kegelapan, dan berlutut. Mencium ujung jubahnya.

"Berdirilah," desis Pangeran Kegelapan, sambil memberi isyarat agar Severus berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

Severus berdiri, berjalan ke kanan Pangeran Kegelapan. Seorang Pelahap Maut dari level rendah menghampiri membawa baki dengan berjenis-jenis minuman. Praktisnya sih, seorang penyihir bisa mengambil minuman sendiri dengan '_Accio_', tapi kalau kau bersama Pangeran Kegelapan dan kau dibawakan minuman, itu adalah penghargaan besar untukmu.

Severus memilih yang jenis alkoholnya paling rendah, seperti kebiasaannya. Pangeran Kegelapan pun tahu ini, dan tidak pernah protes. Dengan dalih ia memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi untuk meramu, ia tentu saja tidak boleh sampai mabuk.

Pangeran Kegelapan menepukkan tangannya sekali untuk meminta perhatian. Dengan sendirinya, semua terdiam. Fokus tertuju pada Pangeran Kegelapan, dan Severus di sisinya.

"Kawan-kawanku," desisnya dingin, "—dengan gembira aku ucapkan selamat pada keberhasilan kita mengadakan serangan kemarin. Bukan hanya serangan fisik yang kita lancarkan, tetapi dengan kepiawaian kawan kita, Severus Snape," ia menoleh pada Severus. Dan otomatis perhatian teralih padanya. "—kita bisa membuat seluruh penduduk desa tunduk pada kita. Ramuan Imperius yang dimasukkan ke dalam sumber air minum mereka, telah membuat mereka menjadi abdi kita—"

Tepuk tangan membahana.

"Kita bersulang!" sahutnya. Seorang Pelahap Maut membawakan gelas padanya. Ia mengacungkan gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"_To Severus Snape_!"

"_To Severus Snape_!" ulang para Pelahap Maut keras-keras.

Severus mengangkat gelasnya juga, mengangguk memberi tanda berterima kasih, dan meneguk minumannya sekali jadi.

"Sekarang, silakan menikmati!" Pangeran Kegelapan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, diikuti ularnya mendesis-desis.

Riuh rendah kembali menyelimuti Riddle's House.

Severus hampir meletakkan gelasnya dan pergi juga, ketika ia teringat, di Spinner's End pun ia sedang tak ada kerjaan. Ramuan yang tadi, sudah ia selesaikan.

Jadi, ia memberi isyarat pada Pelahap Maut yang tadi untuk menambah isi gelasnya. Dan bahkan, ia mengganti isinya.

Kadar alkohol yang lebih tinggi.

Beberapa kali ia pernah mencicipi, tapi tak pernah banyak. Selain itu, paling ia hanya minum Mead. Jarang ia mencoba Firewhiskey atau Vodka. Apalagi Muggle Bourbon.

Tapi kali ini mungkin bolehlah sesekali minum Firewhiskey.

Tak repot-repot memanggil Pelahap Maut untuk membawakannya, ia menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan segelas Firewhiskey tiba di tangannya. Dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk. Ada rasa aneh menelusuri kerongkongannya. Panas. Pahit. Tapi tak dihiraukannya.

Lagipula, ternyata dengan minum ia bisa melupakan kesusahan hatinya.

Kesusahan?

Severus menyeringai. Kesusahan apa? Ia tak pernah punya kesusahan. Seorang Pelahap Maut tak akan punya kesusahan. Semuanya bisa dilampiaskan pada para Muggle.

Ia menjentikkan lagi tongkatnya, dan segelas lagi menggantikan yang tadi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Ia sudah setengah sadar ketika keriuhan di ruangan semakin menjadi-jadi, ketika seorang Pelahap Maut berteriak meminta perhatian. "WOOOOIII! Mereka dapat Muggle lagi! Kali ini bisa kita pakai!"

Dan beberapa Pelahap Maut memasuki ruangan, dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyeret beberapa orang—beberapa wanita muda. Severus tadinya tak menghiraukan, ia belum pernah terlibat langsung dalam penyiksaan fisik, apalagi perkosaan. Yang biasa ia lakukan adalah penyiksaan melalui ramuan. Dan biasanya itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

Tapi kali ini, Severus menahan napasnya.

Dari sekian wanita muda yang dilemparkan di tengah-tengah mereka, ada Lily.

Ada Lily di antara mereka.

Muggle lain yang diseret-seret, tak dikenalnya. Baguslah, jadi berarti bukan dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi ini Lily.

Selangkah ia maju, dan yang lain mundur. Levelnya yang paling tinggi di antara Pelahap Maut yang lain, membuat mereka sungkan. Ada semacam kode etik di antara mereka: biarkan Pelahap Maut yang paling tinggi levelnya memilih, sisanya baru bisa untuk Pelahap Maut yang lebih rendah levelnya.

Ia maju lagi. Tepat selangkah di depan Lily.

Awalnya Lily tak mengenali, karena ia memakai topeng.

Severus merendahkan tubuhnya, menangkap tangan Lily dengan kasar, menariknya agar berdiri.

Alkohol sudah menguasainya.

Ditariknya kasar, menuju jejeran kamar di sisi Riddle's House. Terasa olehnya, Lily gemetar. Ia tak bersuara, entah karena takut atau marah, tapi Lily gemetar. Namun sudah tak dihiraukannya lagi.

Langsung masuk ke sebuah kamar, ditutupnya dengan Alohomora. Didorongnya Lily, terjerembab di tempat tidur.

"Ap-apa maumu—" akhirnya Lily bisa membuka mulut.

Severus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lily. "Kau pikir, apa mauku?"

Bagai disambar halilintar, Lily tersentak. Wajahnya langsung pucat. "Se-Severus—"

Severus tertawa. "Kau tahu, kalau aku tak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kumau dengan baik-baik—"

Lily mencoba mundur. Ada yang terendus dari mulut Severus. "Ka-kau mabuk, Sev—"

Severus kembali terkekeh. "Apa bedanya?" Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Lily mencoba menghindar, tapi tak bisa. Kedua tangannya di tekan Severus di atas kepala, seluruh badannya ditindih. Bibir Severus melumat bibirnya dengan paksa.

Lilly berusaha menggoyangkan kepalanya, tapi tak bisa. Serasa lemas tak bertenaga. Nampaknya Severus memperhatikan ini, dan ia malah tertawa.

"Kau tak akan bisa berontak, sayang!"

"Apa—apa yang kau laku—lakukan?"

"Mantra Lemas. Kau tak kan kuat memberontak, bahkan hanya untuk ini—"

Severus kembali melumat bibirnya dengan paksa. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, menari-nari di seluruh wilayah. Mencicipi seantero daerah.

Lily berusaha memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Tubuh Severus menindih seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ada bagian yang mengeras dengan cepat.

Perlahan Severus menarik bibirnya dari bibir Lily, tapi tidak bisa membuat Lily menarik napas lega, karena Severus mengalihkan perhatian pada lehernya. Seluruh wilayah lehernya dikecup tergesa, digigit hingga mengeluarkan darah. Severus menyeringai, menjilat darah yang menetes.

Kali ini ia menarik diri sedikit, membuat tubuhnya berjarak dengan tubuh Lily, tapi itu ternyata untuk maksud lain: ia merobek pakaian Lily.

Lily menjerit perlahan. Tertahan.

Bahkan menjerit keras-keras saja ia sudah tak bisa. Sudah tak ada daya.

Severus mencicipi tiap senti tubuhnya. Dengan teliti, semua tak terlewatkan. Napasnya semakin memburu. Sebaliknya Lily, semakin tak berdaya. Sudah tak bisa menjerit, sudah tak bisa berteriak. Bahkan, kemudian menangis pun tak bisa. Bahkan menyebut nama pun sudah tak bisa. Menangis pun hanya berupa isakan pelan, tak berair mata.

"Kau tahu," bisik Severus tepat di telinga Lily, menjilat daun telinganya hati-hati, "—aku tak semujur Potter, bisa menikahimu. Tapi, kini aku bisa menikmatimu, justru sebelum _that-arrogant-bloke_—" ia mengoyak sisa baju yang tertinggal pada tubuh Lily.

Severus hanya membuka sedikit celananya, cukup hanya untuk membuatnya bersatu dengan Lily. Teriakan tertahan Lily saat ia masuk, membuatnya terhenti sejenak, dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau masih perawan, Lil. Kukira Potter sudah sering menidurimu saat masih di Hogwarts," terkekeh pelan lagi. Kekeh yang keji, karena setelahnya ia menghunjamkan kelelakiannya sekali jadi. Membuat Lily menjerit panjang menyayat hati.

Tapi tidak hati Severus.

Ia menghentak berkali-kali dengan kekuatan penuh, dengan kecepatan penuh. Seolah meluapkan seluruh nafsunya. Yang sudah dipendamnya bertahun-tahun, yang tak terucapkan, yang tak bisa terucapkan, kini lepas bebas.

Napas memburu. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Lily, mengeratkannya seolah agar tak lepas. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, tapi dalam hitungan Lily bagai berabad-abad, ketika akhirnya Severus masuk ke dalam puncaknya.

Terengah-engah.

Mandi keringat.

Dan perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi efek samping alkohol.

Air muka Severus berubah perlahan-lahan. "Lily—" sahutnya perlahan.

Lily nampaknya sudah jatuh pingsan.

Perlahan Severus memisahkan dirinya dari Lily. Dipakainya lagi celananya.

Tapi tidak.

Ada darah yang tercipta. Beberapa noda di paha Lily bagian dalam. Ada yang menyerap di seprai. Cairan putih meleleh juga dari paha bagian dalam. Baju Lily terserak di mana-mana, terkoyak dan kotor.

Merlin!

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Severus mundur.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Tidak. Tidak. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Severus?

Severus maju lagi. Diulurkan tangannya di dekat hidung Lily, mencari jejak kehidupan. Masih ada. Ia masih hidup.

Kalau ia sampai membunuhnya, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan diri lagi.

Tapi tidak. Saat ini pun, dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa memaafkan diri lagi.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Lily.

Didekatkan pada dirinya. Didekatkan ke wajahnya, dan ia berbisik di telinga Lily, "—maafkan aku, Lily. Ampuni aku, Lily—"

Semakin dieratkan tubuh Lily. Bergetar karena emosi. Dan ia terisak. "—maafkan aku, Lily. Maafkan. Ampuni aku, Lily. Kumohon. Ampuni aku, Lily—"

Dalam beberapa menit ia tak bergerak, hanya getaran tubuhnya saja berikut suaranya melafalkan mantra, 'maafkan' dan 'ampuni'.

Tetapi dalam menit-menit kemudian, benaknya mulai bekerja. Dilepaskan tubuh Lily, dan diambilnya tongkatnya. Diarahkan pada bagian-bagian yang terluka, dan ia komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra, "_Vulnera Sanatur_," berulang kali dengan nada seperti bernyanyi. Perlahan luka-luka yang ada menghilang, kulit menjadi nampak seperti baru lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan bagian kewanitaan Lily, dengan lebih teliti dan lebih lama.

Ia membersihkan seluruh tubuh Lily. Ia membuat baju Lily kembali seperti semula, dan dipakaikannya hati-hati. Kini tinggal bagian terakhir.

Ia tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

"_OBLIVIATE MAXIMA_!"

Dan cahaya berpendar ke seluruh penjuru kamar, berbeda dengan hati Severus yang justru ciut.

Ia tak yakin bahwa mantra ini akan berhasil. Ia tahu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, akan membekas sangat dalam, akan menimbulkan trauma. Apakah akan bisa dihapuskan dengan _Obliviate_ semata?

Severus memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Tidak berani langsung menyentuh. Tidak seperti tadi.

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Lily, nyaris tak menyentuh sebenarnya. Dan berbisik, "—aku tahu aku salah, Lily. Dan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat dalam."

Ia menghembuskan napas. Lalu berdiri. Berjalan ke arah pintu, dan didengar-dengarkan bunyi di luar. Masih ramai—seruan gembira, jeritan memelas, makian kotor—semua ada. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Atau membandingkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Diangkatnya Lily perlahan, dipangkunya, dan diayunkan tongkatnya. _Side-Along Apparation_.

-o0o-

Dengan lesu Severus ber-Apparate di pinggiran sungai di Spinner's End. Malam kelam, dingin menggigilkan, hujan rintik-rintik membuat sakit kepala.

Baru saja ia mengantarkan Lily kembali ke Godric's Hollow. Setahunya, Lily sudah berdiam di sana untuk beberapa lama, apalagi menjelang pernikahan seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya—mengantarkan bukanlah kata yang tepat. Karena ia berjumpa dengan James Potter dan beberapa pendukungnya, sedang mencari-cari ke mana gerangan Lily. Ada kabar kalau ia diculik Pelahap Maut, ada yang bilang ia sudah dibunuh.

Karena itulah, Potter girang ketika melihat Lily _tak kurang suatu apapun_ terkecuali bahwa ia sedang dibawa oleh Severus dalam keadaan pingsan! Tapi Severus sama sekali tak berbicara separah katapun. Saat Potter melancarkan serangan-serangan, ia hanya menangkis dan menangkis sebisanya, lalu ber-_DisApparate_.

Dan ia kini di sini, di rumahnya sendiri. Sendirian. Dingin. Hingga ke hati. Pedih. Miris. Dan bukan hanya karena Lily memang sudah memilih Potter. Bukan hanya itu.

Tapi karena kenyataan bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang tak terampuni pada Lily.

Ia tak tahu mana yang lebih baik. Lily tahu keadaan sebenarnya, membencinya, membuat semua orang juga turut membencinya; atau membuat Lily tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Dan hanya ia sendiri saja yang tahu, yang memendam terus di hati dalam-dalam?

Severus membuka pintu rumahnya pelan-pelan, menutupnya juga sama pelan, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Memejamkan mata.

Tak berani ia membayangkan akan seperti apa malam-malamnya akan berlalu. Tak berani ia membayangkan mimpi buruk seperti apa yang akan selalu menemani.

Ia bergerak, masuk ke kamarnya, masuk ke kamar mandi. Tanpa membuka pakaian, ia menyalakan shower. Biasanya malam-malam seperti ini ia memakai air hangat, tapi sekarang tidak. Ia tidak menyalakan penghangat, tak menjentikkan tongkat untuk menyalakannya. Ia membiarkan air dingin sebeku es mengalir membasahi kepalanya yang panas, membasahi wajahnya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membasahi hatinya.

Ia tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Dengan kenyataan bahwa, orang yang ia cintai pun sudah ia celakai. Sudah ia sakiti.

Ia tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain lagi.

-o0o-

_Gelap. Dingin. Membekukan. Tapi ia harus terus maju. Dan suara-suara itu terus mengganggu. Seperti dekat, tetapi jauh. Seperti jauh, tetapi ada di telinga. Terngiang-ngiang. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk lepas, tak biasa. Seperti menempel, menggelayuti. Seperti tak ingin melepasnya pergi, ke mana pun ia melangkah, rasa gelap itu, rasa dingin itu, rasa dibebani suara-suara itu, terus setia menghantui._

_Dan ia tak bisa menghindar. Sekali ia berusaha berlari, tapi semua rasa itu ternyata lebih cepat. Berlari bersamanya, merendengi, seolah menyeringai, mencemooh. Kemudian semua rasa itu akan mengepungnya, menangkapnya, dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih pekat, yang kental, yang—_

Terbangun dengan terengah-engah, Severus merasa seperti tercerabut dari kegelapan. Kamar yang remang-remang seolah sangat terang jika dibandingkan dengan mimpinya tadi.

Ia mengeluh.

Sudah berapa malam ia terus dibayangi mimpi seperti tadi. Sudah berapa malam, sampai ia tidak berani tidur tapi kemudian tertidur karena lelah. Baru saja, ia terbangun, dan sadar ia ketiduran di kursi, buku yang sedang ia baca terlepas dan terjatuh terbalik di lantai.

Dipungutnya buku itu. Disimpannya baik-baik di rak. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

Ia bisa saja tidur dengan minum _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_. Tapi selain ia nanti akan ketagihan, juga ia merasa tak selayaknya minum hal-hal semacam itu.

Ia harus menghadapi kesemuanya. Ini hukuman.

Sudah berapa hari ini ia terus mencari kabar tentang Lily. Agak sulit, karena ia harus juga berkelit dari para Pelahap Maut lainnya. Akhirnya dapat juga, hari ini, 4 November, mereka jadi melangsungkan pernikahan.

Seperti ada desakan dalam diri, ia harus menghadirinya. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dan ia tidak dapat menghadirinya seperti apa adanya.

Ia berjalan ke arah laboratoriumnya. Membuka kunci sebuah lemari kaca, mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

_Polyjus_.

Nanti siang, jam 11, mereka akan menikah di Godric's Hollow. Ia harus bisa menyelinap ke sana. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Ia hanya ingin melihat. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Lily baik-baik saja.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Lily tak terluka, batinnya.

-o0o-

Seorang nenek tertatih-tatih masuk ke dalam keramaian itu. Acara segera akan dimulai. Melihat keadaan si nenek, banyak yang segera memberi jalan. Memberi tempat yang nyaman. Si nenek hanya tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk tangan si pemberi tempat, berterima kasih. Dari tempatnya, nampak jelas posisi mempelai wanita.

Upacara akan segera dimulai. Hadirin sudah duduk dengan rapi. Mempelai wanita berjalan pelan dengan diantar Albus Dumbledore, yang dianggap wakil dari ayah si mempelai. Kemudian ia mempertemukan tangan Lily pada James. Keduanya menghadap petugas pernikahan, dan ia memulai upacaranya—

"Apakah kau James William bersedia mengambil—"

Tatapan si nenek tak lepas dari wajah mempelai wanita. Wajah yang berseri-seri, menjawab 'Saya Bersedia' dengan mantap, berciuman dengan mempelai pria, melempar buket bunga—

Hanya saja, ketika para hadirin mulai bergerak untuk memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai, nenek itu malah bergerak menjauh. Seperti akan pergi. Walau ia berhenti sejenak saat terdengar percakapan di dekatnya, beberapa gadis seusia mempelai wanita. Mungkin rekan sekolahnya dulu—

"—kau tahu ia diculik Pelahap Maut beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Aku tahu. Katanya ia sedang di dunia Muggle, baru pulang dari rumah orang tuanya—"

"Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Kau tahu, betapa kejamnya para Pelahap Maut itu?"

"Si Snape yang mengantarnya pulang. Kau tahu, aku selalu curiga kalau si Snape ini ada hati padanya—"

"Ya, mereka sahabat akrab di kelas-kelas rendah, tapi ketika mereka sudah di kelas tinggi, nampaknya si Snape ini sudah terseret pergaulan, selalu bersama-sama dengan penjahat-penjahat itu—"

"Dia tidak diapa-apakan? Maksudku, Lily—"

"Tidak. Ia kembali tak kurang suatu apa. Kukira si Snape ini masih ingat akan persahabatan mereka waktu dulu—"

"—syukurlah—"

Nenek tadi seperti sadar akan sesuatu, bergerak kembali, dan pergi.

Di balik semak-semak, nenek tadi mulai berubah, menjadi laki-laki, lebih tinggi dan kurus—

-o0o-

Dari hari ke hari, Severus terus memantau kabar tentang Lily. Diam-diam. Karena bagaimanapun jika diketahui rekan-rekannya—dan terutama jika diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan—

Ia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana airmuka Lily saat pernikahan. Bahagia, dan tak kurang suatu apa. Oke, jadi tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya, mereka mengira Snape membawa Lily pulang, melepaskannya dari penculikan, karena Snape masih teringat akan persahabatan mereka dulu.

Severus tertawa getir.

Jadi, itu yang mereka ketahui, pikirnya. Jadi, tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biarlah itu jadi rahasianya sendiri.

Rahasia yang gelap.

Dan konsekuensinya, mimpi-mimpi buruknya di tiap malam terus berulang. Bahkan lebih sering, bahkan lebih mengerikan. Ia mencoba menerimanya sebagai hukuman. Mencoba tidak menggunakan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi.

Sembilan bulan lebih—nyaris sepuluh—kemudian ia menerima kabar bahwa Lily melahirkan. Laki-laki. Ia tak tahu seperti apa rupanya, dan mencoba menyelidiki sepintas dari orang-orang sekitar.

Dari obrolan yang ia tangkap, mereka bilang, Harry persis seperti James.

Jadi pusat perhatian Severus tetap hanya pada Lily. Lily seorang. Di samping pekerjaan tetapnya sebagai peramu untuk Pangeran Kegelapan.

-o0o-

"Jadi, itu yang kau dengar?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Peramal itu _trance_ dan mengucapkan kata-kata tadi—"

"Kau yakin akan kemampuan peramal itu?"

Severus mengangguk, "Ya, Yang Mulia—"

Pangeran Kegelapan terkekeh. "Kau cari, anak mana yang lahir di akhir bulan Juli. Dan yang orang tuanya sudah tiga kali berhadapan denganku. Akan kita musnahkan terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia sempat belajar memegang tongkat—"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Melakukan pencarian berdasarkan Catatan Sipil Penyihir, akhirnya disempitkan pada beberapa nama. Jika dimasukkan dalam kategori _born as the seventh month die__s_ maka akan ada beberapa nama. Tapi jika disempitkan lagi dalam kategori _born to those who have thrice defied him_, maka hanya akan tinggal dua nama. Harry Potter, dan Neville Longbottom.

Horor menyaput seluruh wajah Severus.

Karena ia tahu betul, Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan berhenti dengan membunuh si anak, tetapi tentu saja berikut orang tuanya. Kecuali kalau si anak berkeliaran sendirian. Dan kecil kemungkinan anak berusia setahun berkeliaran sendirian.

Dengan membawa dua nama ini ia menghadap Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Yang Mulia—" sahutnya terputus, ragu apakah akan mengajukannya atau tidak.

"Ada apa, Severus?"

"Jika boleh—hamba—hamba ingin mengajukan permintaan—"

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Jika—jikalau Yang Mulia berkenan, jikalau Yang Mulia memilih keluarga Potter—" Severus mencoba tidak terlalu cepat bicara, "—mohon ampuni ibunya—"

Pangeran Kegelapan terkekeh.

"Memangnya dia siapamu?"

Severus tak menjawab. Ia sudah membuka mulut, tapi tak jadi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula, perempuan banyak di dunia ini, mau Muggle mau Pureblood, kenapa kau malah memilih dia? Belum lagi dia itu sudah jadi istri orang—"

Severus masih tak menjawab.

"Aha! Untuk apa aku berkhotbah begini, pokoknya kalau nanti sampai terbunuh, cari saja perempuan lain, ya?" Pangeran Kegelapan menjentikkan jarinya, seakan mengatakan: 'itu hal kecil, untuk apa dipikirkan'.

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia."

Pangeran Kegelapan terkekeh lagi. "Oke, selesai, kau boleh pulang."

Severus membungkuk dalam-dalam, kemudian mundur dan keluar. _DisApparate_ dari Riddle's House dan _Apparate_ di Spinner's House. Tapi pikirannya terus berjalan, sambil ia berjalan pulang, di jalan yang sudah ia hapal walau sambil menutup mata sekalipun.

"Dumbledore," bisiknya perlahan, "—yang paling ditakuti oleh Pangeran Kegelapan adalah Dumbledore. Jika saja ia bisa melindungi Lily—"

Ia ber-_Apparate_ sekali lagi.

-o0o-

"_Nah, Severus? Ada pesan apa dari Lord Voldemort untukku?"_

"_Tidak ada—tidak ada pesan—aku datang atas kemauan sendiri!"_

_S__everus__ meremas-remas tangannya. Dia kelihatan agak sinting, dengan rambut hitamnya yang terjurai terbang berkibaran di sekelilingnya._

"_Aku—aku datang membawa peringatan—bukan, permohonan—tolong—"_

_Dumbledore menjentik tongkat sihirnya. Meskipun dedaunan dan ranting-ranting masih beterbangan dalam udara malam di sekitar mereka, keheningan jatuh di tempat dia dan Snape berhadapan._

"_Permohonan apa yang bisa diajukan Pelahap Maut kepadaku?"_

"_R—ramalan... prediksi... Trelawney..."_

"_Ah, ya," kata Dumbledore. "Seberapa banyak yang kausampaikan kepada Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Seluruhnya—seluruhnya yang kudengar!" kata S__everus__. "Itulah sebabnya—karena alasan itulah—dia beranggapan itu berarti Lily Evans!"_

"_Ramalan itu tidak merujuk ke seorang wanita," kata Dumbledore. "Ramalan itu bicara tentang anak laki-laki yang dilahirkan pada akhir bulan Juli—"_

"_Kau tahu apa maksudku! Dia menganggap itu berarti anaknya, dia akan mengejar Lily—membunuh mereka semua—"_

"_Kalau dia berarti sebegitu besar bagimu," kata Dumbledore, "tentunya Lord Voldemort tidak akan membunuhnya? Tidak bisakah kau meminta belas kasihan untuk ibunya, sebagai ganti anaknya?"_

"_Aku sudah—aku sudah memintanya—"_

"_Kau membuatku jijik," kata Dumbledore, belum pernah terdengar nada penghinaan yang sebesar itu dalam suaranya. S__everus__ tampak agak mengkeret. "Kau tidak peduli, kalau begitu, soal kematian suami dan anaknya? Biar saja mereka mati, asal kau mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan?"_

_S__everus__ tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendongak menatap Dumbledore._

"_Sembunyikan mereka semua, kalau begitu," dia berkata parau. "Jaga dia—mereka—agar selamat. Kumohon."_

"_Dan apa yang akan kauberikan kepadaku sebagai imbalannya, Severus?"_

"_Im-imbalannya?" S__everus__ ternganga memandang Dumbledore, sesaat seperti akan protes, tapi setelah diam lama dia berkata, "Apa saja."_[Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 891-892]

_-o0o-_

Dan ternyata harapannya hanya tinggal harapan. Pangeran Kegelapan datang juga ke rumah Potter, dan membunuh baik Potter maupun Lily. Namun begitu ia mencoba membunuh Harry, kutukannya berbalik, justru ia yang hancur lebur.

Severus hanya bisa memandang jasad Lily dari kejauhan dengan hati hancur lebur. Ia tak bisa mendekat. Yang berkerumun dekat-dekat daerah rumah mereka itu kebanyakan para anggota Orde, plus beberapa Auror. Mereka sepertinya sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Seorang setengah raksasa nampak seperti memangku seorang bayi. Mungkin bayi Lily? Karena konon justru bayinya yang selamat.

Ia tak ingin tahu. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanya memandang wajah Lily, walau dari kejauhan, sepuasnya sebelum akhirnya mereka kemudian akan mengebumikannya. Sepuasnya. Ia tak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi. Ia bahkan tidak punya fotonya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merekam memori sebaik-baiknya.

_Apakah lebih baik ini terjadi_, pikir Severus, _bahwa Lily tak pernah sempat ingat lagi apa yang terjadi di Riddle's House_? Pernah terpikir sepintas bahwa Lily akan mengingatnya juga jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mantra Obliviate-nya, luntur atau apapun.

Dan ia tak akan siap untuk berhadapan muka dengan Lily jika itu terjadi.

Severus mengangkat wajah. Para Auror sudah memasukkan kedua jenazah ke dalam peti. Kemudian menutupnya. Severus menghela napas. Habislah sudah. Selesai.

Tapi kemudian seseorang menoleh ke arah ia berdiri. Dumbledore.

Merasa tak enak berdiri di atas dan seperti mengawasi mereka, Severus berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain.

Tapi rupanya Dumbledore menyusulnya. Ia berbicara dulu cepat-cepat dengan yang lain, tetapi kemudian ia melangkah ke arah Severus berdiri.

"Severus."

Severus berbalik. Tak berbicara. Ia merasa kalah. Ia merasa kosong. Ia tak mampu berbicara.

"Kita ke kantorku," sahutnya pendek. Tak berbicara lagi. Tapi ia menjajari langkah-langkah Severus, bersama _Apparate_ ke titik _Apparation_ terdekat di Hogwarts, dan bersama-sama menaiki tangga ke kantornya.

"Duduklah," Dumbledore menawarkan. Ia sendiri berdiri di depan Severus, nampak muram. Ia membiarkan Severus mengeluarkan isi hatinya, tapi Severus bahkan sudah tak bisa menangis lagi. _Suaranya mengerikan, seperti binatang yang terluka._

"_Kupikir ... kau akan ... menjaganya ... agar selamat ..."_

"_Dia dan James menaruh kepercayaan mereka pada orang yang salah," kata Dumbledore. "Agak seperti kau, Severus. Bukankah kau berharap Lord Voldemort tidak akan membunuhnya?"_

_Napas Severus pendek-pendek._

"_Anaknya selamat," kata Dumbledore._

_Dengan sedikit kedikan kepala, Severus seolah mengusir lalat yang menyebalkan._

"_Anaknya hidup. Dia memiliki mata ibunya, persis mata ibunya. Kau ingat bentuk dan warna mata Lily Evans, aku yakin?"_

"_JANGAN!" teriak Severus. "Pergi ... Mati ..."_

"_Apakah ini penyesalan yang dalam, Severus?"_

"_Kenapa bukan ... aku saja yang mati ..."_

"_Dan apa gunanya itu bagi siapa saja?" kata Dumbledore dingin. "Kalau kau mencintai Lily Evans, kalau kau betul-betul mencintainya, maka jalanmu ke depan jelas."_

_Severus seolah mengintip melewati kekaburan rasa sakit, dan kata-kata Dumbledore tampaknya perlu waktu lama untuk dapat mencapainya._

"_Apa—apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tahu bagaimana dan kenapa dia mati. Pastikan kematiannya tidak sia-sia. Bantu aku melindungi anak Lily."_

"_Dia tidak perlu perlindungan. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah pergi—"_

"—_Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali, dan Harry Potter akan dalam bahaya besar kalau dia kembali."_

_Sunyi lama, dan perlahan Severus berhasil menguasai diri, mengatur napasnya. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah—jangan pernah bilang siapapun, Dumbledore! Ini hanya antara kita berdua. Bersumpahlah. Aku tak tahan ... apalagi anak Potter ... aku menginginkan janjimu!"_

"_Janjiku, Severus, bahwa aku tak akan pernah membuka sisi terbaikmu?" Dumbledore menghela napas, menunduk memandang wajah Severus yang ganas, amat menderita. "Kalau kau bersikeras ..." _[Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 893-894]

-o0o-

Dumbledore menawarkan posisi guru padanya. Ia tak kuasa menolak. Selain ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Dumbledore dalam melindungi anak Lily, ia sendiri ternyata menemukan perlindungan di sana. Di Hogwarts.

Selama ini ia selalu merasa Hogwarts menjadi tempat yang nyaman. Rumahnya sendiri di Spinner's End, baru terasa nyaman setelah kedua orangtuanya tak ada. Tapi Hogwarts, ada siapa atau tak ada siapa pun tak banyak berbeda. Selalu terasa nyaman baginya. Ia selalu menemukan tempat yang melindungi. Walau ada orang-orang arogan dari Gryffindor itu, tetapi selain itu, ia merasa tempat ini nyaman.

Sekarang, di saat ia merasa sendiri di Spinner's End, saat ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hogwarts menawarkan kenyamanan lagi untuknya. Apalagi kemudian ia memilih ruang bawah tanah sebagai basisnya. Jauh dari gangguan siapa-siapa. Jauh dari gangguan apapun. Bahkan Dumbledore.

Ia merasa nyaman di sini.

Memang ia tidak langsung mengajar. Ia baru masuk bulan November, sedangkan sekoah sudah berjalan. Maka yang ia lakukan baru sebatas magang. Profesor Slughorn memang sudah berniat pensiun setelah Hogwarts menemukan penggantinya.

Tadinya ia tak berniat mengisi posisi Ramuan. Ia mengajukan diri untuk mengisi posisi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi entah kenapa Dumbledore tak mengijinkan.

Jadilah ia mengisi posisi Ramuan **1).**

-o0o-

"Kau belum tidur, Severus?"

Severus hanya menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Dari suaranya, ia sudah tahu. Dari kedatangannya saja ia sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang berani mendatanginya di malam selarut ini kecuali Dumbledore.

Ia menggeleng.

"Kau masih memikirkan Lily?"

Severus tak menggeleng atau mengangguk. Sama saja. Memikirkan atau tidak, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan. Perih. Pedih. Nyeri. Rasa bersalah yang menyayat.

Walau Lily sudah meninggal. Walau tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di Riddle's House malam itu. Tapi justru itu yang semakin dalam menggerogoti, semakin dalam menyerap dalam setiap tetes darahnya.

Dumbledore rupanya tak memerlukan jawaban. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi Severus, di puncak Menara Astronomi, di jendela pengamatan langit yang lebar. Selama beberapa menit ia tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya mengamati langit sama seperti Severus. Atau tepatnya, Dumbledore memandangi langit, dan Severus menerawang tak tentu arah. Hanya mata yang tertuju pada kumpulan bintang di langit, sementara pikiran entah di mana.

Sejenak memandang langit, kemudian Dumbledore mengalihkan pandang pada Severus.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

Severus menghela napas. Matanya masih menerawang ke langit. "Secara fisik—tak ada kekurangan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tahu sendiri."

Hening lagi.

"Kau tak ingin membicarakannya dengan orang lain?"

Severus menggeleng.

"Kalau kau ingin membicarakannya, aku siap mendengar—"

"—terima kasih."

Dumbledore menepuk bahu Severus perlahan. Lalu mengusap punggungnya. "Kau perlu seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi kau perlu seseorang untuk menumpahkan—"

"Aku tahu."

Terdiam lagi. Tangan Dumbledore masih melekat di punggung Severus. Perlahan tangan itu menarik Severus lebih dekat, membuat Severus memutar sembilan puluh derajat hingga posisinya menghadap pada Dumbledore.

Matanya tak percaya menatap mata Dumbledore.

"Kau perlu seseorang—" Dumbledore mengulang lagi perkataannya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Severus.

Severus tak dapat bergerak.

Pertama, ini kejutan baginya. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Kedua, ia tak tahu bahwa orang yang ia hormati selama ini—bisa berlaku seperti ini. Ketiga, kalaupun ia punya jawaban atas semuanya, bisakah ia menghindar?

Karena Dumbledore dengan lembut mengarahkan tubuhnya agar lebih merapat. Bibirnya lebih penuh menguasai bibir Severus. Lidahnya mulai menari-nari.

Pahit Severus mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan seluruh anggota badan Dumbledore.

Dumbledore terus merapat. Janggutnya lembut menggesek bagian tubuh Severus yang merapat. Tangan Dumbledore yang berada di punggung lembut mengusap dengan gerakan-gerakan melingkar, seakan menghipnotis agar tetap diam, agar bergerak hanya seperti apa yang diminta.

Severus tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya agar berontak, agar keluar dari kungkungan ini, tapi rasa canggung membuatnya terdiam, merasakan apa yang ia dapatkan. Rasa aneh yang ia rasakan, rasa tak pada tempatnya, bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Ia ingin dirangkul, ia ingin dipeluk, tapi bukan seperti ini. Ini—tidak benar. Rasanya tidak benar.

Dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengingatkan. Hal seperti ini juga yang ia lakukan pada Lily. Lily tentu ingin dipeluk, ingin ditenangkan, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah—ia tak kuasa untuk mengingat lebih lanjut. Benaknya meneruskan apa yang ia ingat, tapi hatinya menjerit. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan dengan pemaksaan.

Bukan pemaksaan—lalu apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Lily dahulu, apakah itu bukannya pemaksaan? Dan ada saatnya di mana tubuhnya berkhianat pada apa yang ia pikirkan, pada apa yang ia harus lakukan. Bibirnya merespon pada ketukan bibir Dumbledore agar diijinkan masuk.

Ia ingin tempat berlindung. Ia ingin tempat bernaung, yang memayungi, yang mengayomi. Tapi yang ia dapat—

Hatinya berperang, antara menyerah pada keinginan Dumbledore, dengan kenyataan bahwa hal ini tidak pantas. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa citra Dumbledore dalam pandangannya sudah berganti kini. Alih-alih dari pelindung, ia kini lebih nampak sebagai pemangsa yang siap menerkam. Dan pahitnya—ia terpaksa berlindung di tempat yang menjadi kekuasaan Dumbledore.

Ia sudah merasa nyaman di sini.

Dan kalau tidak di Hogwarts, ia tak tahu lagi di mana ia akan berlindung.

Setengah hati ia membiarkan lidah Dumbledore menjelajah. Setengah hati ia membiarkan Dumbledore melepas jubahnya, dengan tangkas melepas satu demi satu kancing bajunya. Dibiarkannya pikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana saat Dumbledore mengecup lehernya, terus turun. Setengah hati ia membiarkan Dumbledore membuka semuanya, melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

Tak menolak, tapi juga tak ikut berpartisipasi.

Dumbledore seakan tak memahami, napasnya terus memburu, tak membiarkan satu sentipun dari tubuhnya lepas dari bibirnya, dari lidahnya. Severus bahkan tak memperhatikan saat Dumbledore menyiapkan dirinya.

Hanya jeritan tertahan saat Dumbledore memasuki tubuhnya. Perih. Pedih. Nyeri. Ia merasa semua pembuluh darah yang ada di daerah yang dimasuki, putus.

Perih. Pedih. Nyeri. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga psikis.

Perih, merasa bahwa ia hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Dumbledore merasa bahwa kesedihannya bisa disembuhkan oleh kegiatan fisik ini. Dan ia ingin berontak karenanya. Tapi ia merasa tak berdaya.

Pedih, perasaan bersalahnya pada Lily semakin bertambah. Mungkin ini adalah karma. Karenanya ia terdiam karenanya, membiarkan apa yang terjadi.

Dari suaranya, dari gerakannya, Dumbledore sudah akan mencapai klimaks. Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik, ia meraung.

Dan Severus menangis dalam hati.

Beberapa saat hening.

Kemudian Dumbledore membenahi pakaiannya—ia bahkan tak merasa perlu repot-repot untuk menanggalkannya, berbeda dengan seperti saat ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Severus.

Setengah membeku, Severus berusaha bangkit, mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Perlahan, satu-persatu dipakainya.

Dalam diam.

Setelah semua selesai, barulah Dumbledore angkat bicara.

"Kau—tak bisa menikmatinya, bukan?"

Severus menggeleng.

Dumbledore menaruh tangannya di bahu Severus. "Maafkan aku. Kukira—kukira ini akan jadi semacam obat untukmu, tetapi ternyata tidak—"

Severus terus terdiam. Seperti linglung.

Menelan ludah, Dumbledore meneruskan perlahan, "Ini—tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Mengangguk tipis, nyaris seperti tak bergerak sama sekali, Severus menyetujui.

Dumbledore menghela napas. "Haruskah—kuantar kau ke kamarmu?"

Severus menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," bisiknya.

Dumbledore meremas pelan bahu Severus. "Hati-hati. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau rasa—"

Severus menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," ulangnya.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Pergilah. Dan selamat malam."

Severus merapatkan jubahnya. Udara memang semakin dingin, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya merapatkan jubahnya. Yang membuatnya menggigil. Yang membuatnya gemetar saat ia menuruni tangga, kembali ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menyalakan shower, sama sekali tak menghiraukan pemanas air. Dingin-dingin ia biarkan air yang nyaris sebeku es itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Digosoknya dengan keras, tiap senti tubuhnya seolah ia baru saja dilumuri lumpur kotor dan bau.

Tapi pikirannya berperang kembali. Di satu pihak ia merasa jijik, merasa kotor, merasa lemah, merasa ingin berontak, walau tak berdaya diperlakukan demikian; namun di pihak lain ia merasa sangat pantas diperlakukan demikian.

Lily tentu kesakitan. Lily tentu ketakutan.

Dan ia tersedu membayangkan peristiwa berbulan lalu itu. Dalam gigilnya ia merasa tersayat. Dalam bersimbah ia meradang, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kulit tangannya sudah terlihat mengeriput tatkala ia menghentikan air yang mengalir dari shower. Tak tergesa, dikeringkannya tubuhnya. Diambilnya pakaian tidur, dikenakannya sambil masih menggigil. Diraihnya tongkat, diacungkannya pada tumpukan pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya.

Sekejap tumpukan itu berubah menjadi abu. Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, abu itu melayang masuk ke tempat sampah. Dibersihkannya sisa-sisanya.

Masih gemetar, ia berjalan sempoyongan ke lemari persediaan. Dikeluarkannya sebuah botol kecil. _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_.

'Hanya malam ini saja,' janjinya, dan diteguknya sekali jadi. Diletakkannya botol di tempat kumpulan botol-botol kosong. Berjalan perlahan ia menuju ke tempat tidurnya, masuk ke dalam selimut.

Memejamkan mata.

Rasanya seperti baru saja ia tertidur, sekarang ia sudah ada di—di manakah ia? Tempatnya gelap, mungkin bisa dibilang remang-remang karena masih ada sedikit cahaya. Dingin. Lembab. Bau khas lembab menguar di sekitarnya.

Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

Ini—ruang bawah tanah?

Meski ia baru menempatinya beberapa minggu, ia tahu ini tempatnya sendiri.

Tetapi, mengapa suasananya menakutkan? Ia tak pernah takut akan suasana gelap di alam nyata, ia tak pernah takut akan kesendirian di kehidupan biasa, tapi di sini?

Bulu kuduknya merinding. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Ia bagai anak kecil yang tak berdaya, mencari perlindungan dari sesuatu yang ditakutinya akan menghancurkannya.

_Perlindungan? Seorang tua berjanggut keabuan dengan kacamata bulan separo menghampiri, mengucapkan kata-kata menghibur sambil menepuk-nepuknya. Ia merasa nyaman. Namun kemudian citra orang tua itu berubah menjadi seekor burung phoenix raksasa, merah penuh amarah, dan Severus merasa dirinya mengecil, mengerut, dibandingkan dengan phoenix itu, yang sudah siap akan memakannya, paruhnya sudah membuka, mengarah tepat pada dirinya. Bagai sebutir jagung yang akan dipatuk seekor ayam._

_Namun sebelum paruhnya menyentuh dirinya, phoenix itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut merah, tersenyum manis mengundang. Kedua tangannya terkembang, seperti menyambut. Severus mendekatinya, ketika kemudian ia melihat bahwa bibirnya yang tersenyum manis itu meneteskan darah dari kedua ujungnya. Arah kedua ujung bibir itu bukan ke atas lagi sebagaimana orang tersenyum tapi ke bawah. Selain di bibir, darah juga terdapat di bagian lain, di pipi, di kening, di mana-mana—_

Severus tersentak.

Posisinya langsung terduduk. Keringat mengalir deras.

Ia bermimpi buruk lagi.

Terjadi bahkan di saat ia sudah minum _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_.

Severus mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Ia bangkit, menyambar tongkatnya, mengambil segelas air dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Barulah sadar bahwa ia terengah-engah. Seperti habis dikejar-kejar.

Lemas ia menyandar ke dinding. Gemetar ia bergerak ke arah kursi dan terduduk di situ. Mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah perapian, ia menyalakannya.

Api menyala melonjak-lonjak bagai anak kecil riang gembira. Severus tak mempedulikannya, ia hanya tercenung saja. Menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Mengusap wajahnya.

Bersandar di kursi, ia tidak mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Ia takut, ia gentar akan mimpinya yang tadi. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bermimpi, bukankah ia sudah minum _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_?

Severus menyandarkan kepala. Mencoba menutup mata. Tak bisa.

Ia bangkit, menuju ke arah tempat ia menyimpan botol _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_ yang tadi. Diambilnya. Dibuka tutupnya, diendusnya. Ramuan yang benar. Lalu, kenapa?

Ditelusuri jejeran buku di rak buku di sebelahnya. Diambilnya satu, dan dibuka-bukanya. Bukan ini. Diambilnya satu lagi, diperiksanya. Hampir, tapi bukan ini.

Setelah beberapa buku, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia rasa tepat, apa yang ia maksudkan. Ia kembali ke kursi, dan membacanya secara cepat. Ditemukan bagian yang ia maksud, dan dibacanya lagi sekali pelan-pelan. Ia berdiri, mengambil pena bulu dan dicatatnya beberapa kalimat di bagian margin bukunya.

Ia mengambil lagi buku yang lain, mencari-cari, dan menemukan bagian tertentu. Dibukanya di atas meja, tepat di samping buku yang tadi. Dibuatnya juga catatan di margin buku yang ini.

Baru diambilnya perkamen kosong. Ditulisnya rangkuman yang baru dibuat, sebuah formula Ramuan. Dibawanya ke laboratoriumnya. Dicarinya bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, dipotong-potong, dihancurkan, diparut, atau diambil airnya. Disimpannya kuali di atas tungku, dinyalakan api, dan ia mulai meramu.

Ramuan sudah selesai ketika fajar datang.

Ia membereskan bahan-bahan dan menyimpan botol Ramuan di lemari. Mengganti pakaian, ia menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk secangkir kopi hitam. Dihabiskannya tanpa menghiraukan panas. Ia siap untuk bertugas, magang bersama Profesor Slughorn.

Ia tahu kini, apa yang harus dilakukan kalau ia tak bisa tidur.

-o0o-

Ruang kerja Horace Slughorn terang benderang, tidak temaram seperti ruang bawah tanah yang diminta olehnya sebagai ruang kerja. Sebagai magang, ia sudah berada di sini sejak sebelum Horace tiba. Mempersiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan, mengecek kesiapan alat. Nanti setelah Horace datang, mereka akan membicarakan kurikulum, dan tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran lainnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar, halus yang ini. Sepertinya wanita. Severus tidak repot-repot mengangkat wajah menengokkan kepala mengecek siapa yang datang, karena biasanya tamu untuk Horace. Tak akan ada yang mau bertamu padanya, lagipula untuk apa?

"Severus," panggilnya.

Setengah kaget, Severus mengangkat kepalanya. Madam Pomfrey.

Tadi pagi ia menyempatkan diri ke Rumah Sakit, dan memberikan contoh _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_ hasil ciptaannya pada Madam Pomfrey. Mungkin ada gunanya.

"Madam Pomfrey," sahutnya setengah sungkan. Apakah ada yang salah dengan formulanya?

Tapi wajah Madam Pomfrey berseri-seri. "Sebentar lagi kau sudah jadi guru di sini, jadi panggil aku Poppy saja." Ia memperlihatkan botol kecil contoh Ramuan yang tadi pagi ia bawa. "Formula yang luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan kelemahan-kelemahan formula yang lama, dan kau memperbaikinya. Kurasa—kau bisa memproduksi agak banyak untuk persediaan Rumah Sakit?"

Tidak sering Severus bertemu dengan aura positif semacam ini, dan rasanya aura positif ini menular. Ia merasa tenang, ringan, dan yang paling penting—dihargai.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja Mad—Poppy. Akan aku buatkan."

Poppy menepuk bahunya. "Trims. Oh, itu Horace datang—"

Horace datang dengan langkah pendek-pendek, dan senyumnya yang khas. "Oho! Ada apakah gerangan, Poppy, kau pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini?"

"Ini," Poppy menunjukkan botol contoh, "Severus membuat contoh perbaikan _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_, dan kurasa ia bisa mulai membuat untuk persediaan—"

"Itu memang keahliannya Severus," Horace menepuk-nepuk bahu Severus. Lalu ia berbalik lagi pada Poppy, "Poppy, aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan _Ramuan Pembalik Transfigurasi_ itu—"

"Aku tahu. Karenanya aku belum berani memintamu untuk membuatnya—"

"Aku sudah meminta Minerva dan Pomona untuk datang, kita bisa membicarakan—" rupanya kedua wanita yang dibicarakan sudah terdengar datang, melangkah di tikungan dan muncul di pintu.

"Horace, ada apakah?" tanya Minerva. "Ah, Severus pagi-pagi sudah datang—"

Severus mengangguk sedikit, dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Ini tentang formula _Ramuan Pembalik Transfigurasi_. Kurasa kita bisa membicarakannya sambil menuju ke Aula Besar, sarapan, aku sudah lapar! Severus, kau tidak sarapan?" Horace mengusap-usap perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat itu.

"Sebentar lagi," sahutnya.

"OK, nanti jangan lupa menutup pintu—"

Severus mengangguk.

Horace berjalan bersama ketiga wanita itu dan mulai menerangkan apa yang ditemukan salah dalam formula dimaksud.

"Kalau menurutmu penelitian harus diulang, ulang saja," sahut Minerva.

Poppy menambahkan, "—lagipula sekarang sudah ada Severus, dia akan bisa membantu banyak. Tadi pagi ia membuat perbaikan dari formula _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_. Kurasa—dia sangat berbakat dalam Ramuan—"

"Kurasa juga demikian," angguk Minerva, "—bagaimana penilaianmu mengenainya?"

Horace mengusap dagunya. "Yang jelas, dia sangat berbakat. Kau tahu, mendiang Lily dulu juga sangat berbakat dalam Ramuan?"

Ketiga wanita itu mengangguk.

"Tapi ini berbeda." Horace berhenti berjalan, dan mulai menerangkan. "Ada orang-orang tertentu yang sangat ahli dalam menghapal. Sayangnya, golongan orang yang seperti ini selalu diberi label yang salah. Mereka disebut 'pintar'. Padahal menghapal saja tidak cukup."

"Lily sebenarnya termasuk ke dalam golongan ini, dia sangat cepat menghapal apapun yang diberikan padanya. Atau, bahkan apapun yang belum diberikan padanya, ia sudah mempelajarinya sendiri. Ditambah," jari telunjuk Horace teracung, "—Lily ini punya bakat magis yang luas. Ia Muggleborn," nada suaranya seperti sedikit meremehkan, "—tapi ia berbakat seolah-olah ia sudah berabad-abad ini menggunakan sihir—"

"Lalu Severus?" Pomona ingin tahu.

"Dia itu _future learning_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, Lily cepat menghapal, cepat mengasosiasikan keadaan dengan pengetahuan sudah ada dalam benaknya, maka ia termasuk dalam _past learning_. Belajar dari masa lalu. Maksudku, dia menghapal apa yang sudah menjadi penelitian di masa lalu. Mantra yang sudah ditemukan, Ramuan yang sudah diteliti, dan sebagainya. Dia hanya tinggal menghapal—dan dilakukan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa—lalu otaknya mengasosiasikan dengan keadaan, mencari Mantra atau Ramuan yang tepat, dan _voila_! Dia bisa menangani masalah apapun! Dia punya naluri untuk itu."

"Sedang Severus," Horace menoleh-noleh dulu sejenak, meyakinkan bahwa Severus belum menyusul mereka sarapan, "—ia lebih pada—penemu."

"Penemu? Maksudmu, sejenis Damocles dengan _Ramuan Wolfsbane_-nya?" Pomona tertarik.

"Kurasa ya," Minerva mengangguk setuju, "sejak jaman sekolah dia selalu mencoba-coba sesuatu—"

"Nah. Betul. Jadi dengan pengetahuan yang ada di kepalanya, dia akan berpikir—apakah sebaiknya X digunakan untuk Y? Apakah A bisa diolah menjadi B? Dan seterusnya. Penyihir seperti itu pasti akan melahirkan penemuan-penemuan baru, apakah itu Mantra atau Ramuan. Dahsyatnya mungkin akan seperti Damocles Belby, menemukan _Ramuan Wolfsbane_—"

"Kurasa ya, Severus mungkin akan berkembang menjadi Profesor Penemu," Poppy menambahkan, "buktinya, tadi pagi dia bisa menemukan celah kelemahan dalam _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_, dan memperbaikinya," ia menunjukkan botol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Padahal _Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi_ itu sudah puluhan tahun dipuji orang sebagai Ramuan Terbaik yang bisa menenangkan pasien—"

Horace mengangguk. "Itulah sebabnya, aku akan dengan tenang pensiun sebagai Guru Ramuan, dan menyerahkan posisiku padanya. Ia menggunakan logika untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kalian tahu, dunia sihir perlu penyihir seperti dia. Dunia sihir akan _stagnan_ jika kita tidak punya penyihir sejenis Severus—"

Ketiga penyihir wanita itu mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Mereka sudah sampai di Meja Tinggi, dan menyebar ke kursi masing-masing. Meja para siswa pun sudah mulai penuh.

Dumbledore pun sudah ada. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Horace, sepertinya akan bertanya tentang sesuatu, tapi tak jadi karena di pintu ia melihat Severus juga sudah datang.

Airmukanya tak terbaca.

Mereka mulai makan.

-o0o-

Keinginannya adalah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Dumbledore, tapi untuk keheranannya yang sangat, Severus menemukan seekor burung hantu di puncak gantungan mantel di ruang bawah tanahnya. Tak mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya seekor burung hantu bisa masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, ia justru penasaran akan pengirim suratnya.

Albus Dumbledore menginginkan kehadirannya setelah kelas selesai, di kantornya.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah Kepala Sekolah. Seenggan apapun, ia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah sore itu. Mengucapkan kata sandi pada gargoyle penjaga pintu, dan ia pun masuk.

"Severus. Duduklah." Dumbledore nampak sedang menulis sesuatu. Diselesaikannya dulu tulisannya, disimpannya pena bulunya, digulungnya perkamennya, baru ia memandang Severus.

"Dengan sepenuh hati, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian—"

Severus mengangguk. "Sudahlah, Albus. Kita lupakan saja. Sekarang, ada apa?" sahutnya pelan tapi _to the point_, setengah sarkastik.

"Sebetulnya—" Dumbledore berhenti sejenak, memilih-milih kata, "—ini kusadari dari beberapa hari kemarin. Aku minta maaf karena aku terbiasa melakukannya pada guru-guru baru, tapi beberapa hari terakhir kemarin, aku me-_Legilimens_-mu—"

Severus tahu itu, ia pernah membacanya. Walau tidak diajarkan di sekolah, tapi tentu saja selalu ada bacaan tentangnya.

"—dan aku mendapati pada saat-saat tertentu, benakmu menutup diri sangat rapat. _Occlumens_. Yang kutahu sejauh ini, kau sama sekali belum pernah mempelajari _Occlumency_—"

Severus menggeleng. "Tidak. Belum pernah—"

"Kalau kau tidak berkeberatan, maukah kau kuajari? _Occlumency_, sekaligus _Legilimency_?"

Sekilas muncul rasa senang. Jikalau ia bisa menutup benaknya agar tak terbaca orang lain, bagus kan? Ia tak usah berpura-pura, tutup saja benak, dan tak ada orang lain yang tahu—tapi ada maksud apa Dumbledore mengajarkan _Occlumency_ sekaligus _Legilimency_?

Dumbledore nampaknya sudah bisa menduga. "Ini akan ada hubungannya, dengan posisimu sebagai mata-mata kelak—"

"Dan apakah yang membuatmu yakin bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup, bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali lagi?"

"Mudah-mudahan tidak. Tetapi ada beberapa bukti yang membuatku ragu akan kematian Voldemort—"

Severus bergidik mendengar nama itu, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang.

Dumbledore meneruskan, "—jika memang ia benar-benar sudah mati, anggap saja pelajaran ini bonus untukmu, tetapi kalau ia benar hidup kembali, maka kuharapkan kau sudah siap. Aku menyadari, ada banyak orang-orang yang siap mati dalam menjalankan tugas. Tapi kuharap mereka tidak mati konyol. Tidak mati sia-sia. Kalau bisa malah, jangan mati."

Dumbledore memandang Severus dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kuharap kau juga begitu. Aku tahu, pekerjaan ini akan sangat berat. Dan kau siap menanggungnya. Tapi kau harus punya bekal—"

Severus mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kapan mulai?"

Dumbledore menatap Severus lebih dalam lagi. "Sekarang?"

-o0o-

Severus kembali ke kamarnya malam itu dengan kelelahan berganda. Kelelahan jasmani, di samping juga kelelahan psikis. Pelajaran _Legilimency_ sekaligus _Occlumency_ itu menguras staminanya. Terutama psikis. Ia serasa ditelanjangi, dibuka habis-habisan isi benaknya, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menutupnya. Belum lagi secara fisik, pekajaran ini melelahkan. Entah berapa kalori terkuras untuk mempertahankan benaknya tetap tertutup, tidak bisa diterobos.

Severus menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, belum membuka jubahnya, belum berganti baju dengan baju tidur, belum membuka sepatu, belum apa-apa.

Padahal mereka rasanya hanya lima kali mempraktekkan, Dumbledore berusaha masuk ke dalam benaknya dengan _Legilimency_, dan ia berusaha menutupnya dengan _Occlumency_. Lima kali, batas terbanyak untuk sekali latihan, ujar Dumbledore.

Severus menarik napas panjang. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi, mulai membersihkan diri. Air dingin dari shower mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Saat setelah malam ia dihinakan—atau menghinakan diri—oleh Dumbledore. Dan saat setelah—Lily.

Severus baru mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Dumbledore bahwa ia berbakat untuk _Occlumency_. Dumbledore tidak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam bagian memori yang satu ini. Dari sekian banyak latihan tadi, ada banyak peristiwa keluar, ada banyak peristiwa yang terbaca oleh Dumbledore, tapi peristiwa Lily tidak bisa keluar.

Ia sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat, tak membiarkan seorangpun membacanya.

Mungkin ini yang disebut Dumbledore, bahwa ia punya bakat untuk _Occlumency_?

Ia mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya, walau air terus turun. Bukan karena airnya dingin, maka ia menggigil.

Dumbledore tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ia dan Lily. Dumbledore hanya menduga, ia mencintainya, dan bersedih karena kematiannya. Dumbledore tak tahu yang lainnya.

Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya.

Tak akan ada yang tahu. Ia bertekad menutup memori itu selama-lamanya. Apalagi setelah Dumbledore memberinya ketrampilan baru, menutup benaknya.

Memori itu akan dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Ia keluar dari shower dan mematikannya. Mengeringkan badan lalu berpakaian. Tidak langsung tidur, tetapi masih memeriksa tugas murid-murid. Menyiapkan diri untuk bahan mengajar esok hari.

Dumbledore sudah mengingatkan, ada kemungkinan ia yang akan aktif mengajar, sedang Horace hanya akan mengawasi. Horace akan lebih mementingkan permen nanasnya.

Severus tertawa getir. Sekarang saja sudah terlihat gelagatnya. Ia yang masuk kelas, ia yang menyampaikan materi, sementara Horace duduk di sudut belakang kelas. Mengawasi apa yang ia sampaikan. Sampai saat ini, belum ada protes. Lalu, semua tugas, ia yang memeriksa. Ia juga yang harus memberikan tugas apa yang harus dikerjakan oleh murid-murid. Bahkan, nampaknya ia juga yang harus menyiapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk kuis hingga untuk ujian kenaikan kelas nanti.

Ia menghembuskan napas. Tapi cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan tumpukan perkamen tugas-tugas murid. Memeriksanya dengan seksama. Memberikan nilai.

Ia sudah berkonsultasi dengan Horace tentang nilai, dan Horace hanya tersenyum. "Kalau kau pikir tugas mereka memang buruk, kenapa harus diberi nilai bagus? Lagipula, setiap guru ada pola-nya masing-masing dalam memberi nilai. Aku dengan kebiasaanku, kau dengan kebiasaanmu. "

Dan ia menganggap itu sebagai ijin untuk membabat habis pekerjaan anak-anak yang ia anggap tak masuk standar. _That dunderheads_!

Tidak pernah ia mengira ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini: memeriksa tugas murid, menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk kuis dan ujian, memeriksa kuis ... Menyiapkan materi untuk pelajaran besok, menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk praktek ... Kalau dikatakan ia menyukai tugas sebagai seorang guru ... itu salah besar.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menghayati bagaimana sebaiknya menjadi seorang guru.

Ia hanya menyukai kenyataan, bahwa semua kegiatan itu menjauhkannya dari melamun. Dari memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Malam itu bersama Lily. Malam itu bersama Dumbledore. Selama ia masih bekerja, fokus pikirannya hanya pada pekerjaan. Boleh dibilang, pekerjaan itu hanya sebagai pelarian agar ia tidak terus menerus memikirkan malam-malam terkutuk itu.

Hanya pelarian.

Kecuali saat ia berlatih _Occlumency_. Ia harus bekerja keras menyimpan semua memori-memori yang ia tidak inginkan siapapun melihatnya. Apalagi semakin hari, semakin keras Dumbledore melatihnya, semakin keras juga Dumbledore berusaha menggedor pertahanannya untuk menutup jalan masuk pada memori-memori itu. Terpaksa ia juga harus bekerja keras mempertahankannya.

Dan nampaknya Dumbledore puas akan hasil kerjanya.

Dumbledore mengingatkan, jika memang Voldemort—ia masih selalu berjengit mendengarnya—masih hidup, Voldemort adalah seorang _Legilimens_ yang handal. Dumbledore menginginkan Severus paling tidak menyamai levelnya, sukur-sukur bisa melampauinya, baik _Occlumency_ maupun _Legilimency_.

Severus menghela napas. Ia bisa saja membenci Dumbledore atas peristiwa malam hari itu. Tapi dalam hal lain, ia harus berterima kasih padanya. Dumbledore memikirkan semua segi dirinya, mengemukakan kelemahan-kelemahannya, memberikan saran untuk memperbaikinya. Mengemukakan kelebihan-kelebihannya, melatih semua sisi kuatnya agar lebih kuat lagi.

Bahkan saat Wizengamot memperkarakannya, ketika Igor Karkaroff mengeluarkan tuduhan bahwa Severus adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, Dumbledore berani memberikan jaminan bahwa ia sudah bersih.

Membuatnya sangsi. Apakah benar Pangeran Kegelapan akan bangkit kembali? Melihat kerasnya upaya Dumbledore melatihnya, melihat betapa percaya Dumbledore padanya, Severus terpaksa harus percaya juga bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan kemungkinan besar akan kembali.

Dan jika harinya tiba, ia harus siap.

Severus menghela napas.

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Masih ada dua-tiga jam lagi. Walau tak suka, ia harus tidur. Ia hanya bisa berharap, malam ini mimpinya tak seburuk malam kemarin.

Naik ke tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya, memejamkan mata.

Kegelapan mulai menjalankan aksinya.

-o0o-

Waktu berlalu. Walau kau diam sekalipun, jarum jam terus berdetik. Berdasarkan itu, Dumbledore terus mengasah kemampuan Severus. Suka atau tak suka, Severus mau tak mau harus mengakui, itu semua ada gunanya untuk dia. Walau terkadang Dumbledore tak menyebutkan alasan mengapa harus A, mengapa tidak boleh B, namun akhirnya alasan itu akan muncul, cepat atau lambat.

Hanya satu yang sampai sekarang Dumbledore selalu menolaknya. Dan ia samasekali tak mau menyebut alasannya.

Severus selalu merasa ia akan lebih dibutuhkan di posisi Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tiap tahun gurunya berganti. Tak ada yang bertahan lebih dari setahun. Dan Severus selalu melamar untuk posisi itu. Dan tiap tahun pula Dumbledore menerima orang lain untuk mengisi posisi itu.

Severus penasaran.

Apakah memang ia lebih pantas di Ramuan?

Ia merasa, ia memang tak punya jiwa pendidik. Jadi, di posisi manapun, akan sama saja hasilnya. Tapi, mengapa Dumbledore selalu menolaknya untuk berada di posisi Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam? Pengalamannya dalam Ilmu Hitam sudah tak bisa disebutkan lagi, lalu mengapa? Apakah Dumbledore takut ia kembali terjerumus ke dalam Ilmu Hitam? Atau—tahukah Dumbledore akan penderitaannya tiap malam, dan takut kalau ia mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ia akan bertambah tersiksa?

Pertanyaan itu akan selalu bergaung.

Tahun ajaran 1991, menjadi tahun yang dinanti.

Akhirnya anak Lily—anak Potter juga, akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Seberapa pun usahanya untuk menyembunyikan kebencian pada Potter, tetap saja semua orang tahu.

Ia sangat benci pada Potter.

Dan kini, akan ada anaknya di Hogwarts.

Ia sangat benci pada Potter, senior maupun junior.

Sepertinya ia memperoleh lawan yang seimbang dalam hal membenci.

Tetapi dalam setiap langkahnya, Dumbledore selalu menyertai. Paling tidak mengerem agar ia tak terlalu jauh bertindak. Dan mengingatkan janjinya untuk menjaga anak Lily baik-baik.

Anak Lily.

Setiap kali ia memandang Potter—Harry—sebagai anak Potter senior, Dumbledore selalu muncul mengingatkan bahwa Harry adalah juga anak Lily. Mengingatkan bahwa selain penampilan yang mirip James, bakat Quidditch yang mirip James, Harry juga punya mata yang mirip Lily.

Mata yang mirip mata Lily.

Severus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, walau ia tak tahu kenapa anak ini selalu membuat masalah, selalu keluar dari apa yang sudah digariskan. Entah ia memang gemar membuat masalah, atau masalah memang gemar mengikutinya.

Tahun pertama, ia bahkan sampai rela menjadikan dirinya wasit Quidditch—ia paling benci naik sapu—hanya agar Quirrell tak bisa mencelakainya. Tahun berikutnya anak itu bertempur dengan Basilisk. Tahun berikutnya ia bahkan menemukan ayah baptisnya.

Dan tahun keempat Pangeran Kegelapan muncul kembali.

Dumbledore benar.

Ia tak tahu penelitian apa yang dilakukan Dumbledore sehingga membuahkan kesimpulan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup.

Yang ia tahu, Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. Anak buahnya berhasil menculik Harry melalui Piala Api, dan meneteskan darahnya agar Pangeran Kegelapan kembali ke dalam wujudnya.

Berarti ia sudah harus bertugas.

Dalam remang malam di Rumah Sakit, setelah mendengar cerita Harry tentang apa yang terjadi di saat ia di-_portkey_-kan lewat Piala Api, Dumbledore memandang Severus dengan harap.

"Severus," katanya, "kau tahu apa yang harus kuminta kau lakukan. Kalau kau bersedia ... kalau kau siap ..."

"Aku siap," kata Severus.

Severus tampak sedikit lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dan matanya yang hitam dingin berkilat ganjil.

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil," kata Dumbledore, dan ia mengawasi, dengan keprihatinan di wajahnya, selagi Severus keluar dari Rumah Sakit tanpa kata.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa malam itu Severus harus kembali ke dalam Kegelapan, Gelap yang dalam.

Semua siksaan batin yang ia alami tiap malam, tak bisa tidur diganggu mimpi-mimpi buruk, mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya lebih suka bekerja daripada tidur, kini akan merupakan kemewahan.

Karena sekarang, dengan keharusan untuk berkumpul dengan para Pelahap Maut, akan muncul lagi adegan-adegan yang dahulu ia coba lupakan. Dengan keheningan di Hogwarts saja ia masih merasa tersiksa, masih ia tak bisa melupakan malam-malam terkutuk itu, apalagi jika ia harus berkumpul dengan Pelahap Maut, harus melaksanakan tugas-tugas Pangeran Kegelapan.

Untunglah Dumbledore sudah membekalinya dengan _Occlumency_. Ia harus bekerja keras memang, tapi ia bisa menyembunyikan semua yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Dengan kerja ekstra keras.

-o0o-

Hening di kantor Kepala Sekolah malam itu. Di meja tergeletak cincin Gaunt, pedang Gryffindor, dan piala yang nampaknya tadinya berisi ramuan.

Hanya ada Severus dan Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, sekarang nampak jauh lebih tua dari hari-hari kemarin. Nampak lebih rentan. Fisik, dan psikis.

Mereka sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu, dan kini terdiam.

Severus akhirnya angkat bicara. Mengangkat alisnya, nadanya sinis ketika ia bertanya, "Apakah kau membiarkannya membunuhmu?

"Tentu saja tidak. _Kau_ yang harus membunuhku."

Hening lagi, lama.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Severus, suaranya penuh ironi. "Atau kau perlu waktu dulu untuk menyusun kata-kata di batu nisan?"

"Oh, tidak, belum sekarang," kata Dumbledore, tersenyum. "Aku berani bilang saatnya akan datang sendiri pada waktunya. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi malam ini," ia menunjuk tangannya yang kisut, "kita bisa yakin itu akan terjadi dalam setahun ini."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan mati," kata Severus kasar, "kenapa tidak membiarkan Draco yang melakukannya?"

"Jiwa anak itu belum terlalu rusak," kata Dumbledore. "Aku tak mau jiwa itu tercabik-cabik gara-gara aku."

"Dan jiwaku, Dumbledore? Jiwaku?"

"Kau sendiri yang tahu apakah membantu seorang laki-laki tua menghindari kesakitan dan penghinaan akan merusak jiwamu," sahut Dumbledore. "Kecuali kalau—"

Severus tahu benar apa yang akan diucapkan Dumbledore. Ia menutup matanya. Menghela napasnya. Dan berbisik lirih, "—kecuali kalau aku menganggap membunuhmu berarti menyelesaikan masalah kita, masalah malam itu di Menara Astronomi—"

"—Ya," sahut Dumbledore, tak kalah lirihnya.

Berat bagi Severus untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi ia harus.

"—Aku—" ia menarik napas panjang sebelumnya, "—aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya. Aku—"

"Aku tahu," ucap Dumbledore pendek. Pelan. "Kita selama ini selalu berpikir—bahwa waktu akan membuat kita melupakannya."

Severus mengangguk tak kalah pelan.

Dumbledore kali ini yang menarik napas panjang, berusaha duduk lurus-lurus, matanya menatap Severus, "Maukah kau memaafkan aku, Severus?"

Ditatap tepat di mata, Severus balas menatap Dumbledore. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya—aku hanya—" ia berusaha meneruskannya, tapi tak bisa.

Dumbledore sabar menunggu.

Severus menelan ludah. "Aku hanya tak bisa melupakannya. Aku selalu berpendapat—aku selalu merasa itu adalah karma—"

Ia berusaha agar bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. "—dari apa yang sudah kulakukan selama menjadi Pelahap Maut—"

Dumbledore tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sepertinya matanya membentuk lapisan kaca dan runtuh sekaligus melelehi pipinya yang keriput.

-o0o-

Pintu menuju benteng menjeblak terbuka sekali lagi dan di sana berdiri Severus, tongkat sihirnya tercengkeram di tangan ketika mata hitamnya menyapu pemandangan itu, dari tubuh Dumbledore yang merosot di tembok, ke empat Pelahap Maut, termasuk si manusia serigala yang marah, dan Malfoy.

"Kita punya masalah, Snape," kata si gendut Amycus yang mata maupun tongkat sihirnya tertuju ke Dumbledore, "anak ini tampaknya tak sanggup—"

Namun ada orang lain yang memanggil nama Severus, cukup pelan.

"Severus ..."

Suara itu menakutkan Harry lebih dari segala yang telah dialaminya malam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dumbledore memohon.

Severus tidak berkata apa-apa, namun berjalan maju dan mendorong Malfoy dengan kasar agar menyingkir. Ketiga Pelahap Maut mundur tanpa kata. Bahkan si manusia serigala tampak ketakutan.

Sesaat Severus memandang Dumbledore, dan kejijikan serta kebencian terpahat pada garis-garis keras wajahnya.

"Severus ... tolong ..."

Severus mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke arah Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Pancaran sinar hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihir Severus dan menghantam Dumbledore tepat di dadanya.

Dengan gerak cepat ia membuat Draco dan Pelahap Maut lainnya keluar dan berlari. Berlarian mereka menuju titik Apparation terdekat, seperti rencana. Sekilas ia melihat Harry muncul, nampaknya dari Jubah Gaibnya.

Mereka sudah mendekati titik _Apparation_. Pondok Hagrid, gerbang, dan sampailah sudah. Tinggal ber-_DisApparate_.

Tapi masih ada satu penghalang. Potter.

Ia merasa harus menghadapinya. Ia dan Potter.

Anak itu melancarkan Kutukan-Kutukan, yang semua bisa dipatahkan. Sudah bisa dibayangkan. Dengan kemampuan yang hanya sedang-sedang saja, dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Semua mudah dipatahkan.

Seorang Pelahap Maut mungkin merasa Severus terlalu memberi hati, melancarkan _Crucio_ pada Potter.

Anak itu terjungkal di atas rerumputan, kesakitan terbayang jelas di wajahnya. Tidak—tidak boleh. Dumbledore memberikan instruksi untuk menjaga sekolah ini, Pangeran Kegelapan memberi instruksi untuk meninggalkan Potter—ia bagian Pangeran Kegelapan—

"Jangan!" raung Severus, menghentikan Kutukan itu. Nampaknya kesakitan itu pun berhenti, dan Potter berbaring meringkuk di rerumputan, mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya dan tersengal-sengal. "Kau sudah lupa perintah yang diberikan pada kita? Potter milik Pangeran Kegelapan—kita harus meninggalkannya! Pergi! Pergi!"

Para Pelahap Maut mematuhi, berlari ke arah gerbang.

Tapi Potter mengejarnya. Bahkan menyerangnya dengan Kutukan-Kutukan yang dibuat oleh Severus.

OK, Dumbledore sudah menginstruksikan agar jangan menghiraukan Potter. Jangan menyerang. Menangkis saja.

Belum lagi—ia anak Lily.

Menangkis saja. Walau anak itu sukses membuat ia marah, tetapi ia harus menjaga emosi saat ini. Tanggung jawabnya besar. Walau ia marah,

"Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan kutukanku untuk menyerangku, Potter? Akulah yang menciptakan kutukan itu—aku, si _Half-Blood Prince_! Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran! Dan kau mau menggunakan ciptaanku untuk menyerangku, seperti ayahmu yang licik, ya? Tak akan kubiarkan ... _tidak_!"

Anak itu berusaha menyambar tingkat sihirnya. Severus meluncurkan kutukan dan tongkat itu terbang beberapa meter jauhnya ke dalam kegelapan dan menghilang dari pandangan. Hanya tangkisan, tidak boleh serangan.

Tapi anak itu tak kenal takut. "Bunuh aku, kalau begitu," sengalnya, terlihat ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, hanya marah dan jijik. "Bunuh aku seperti kau membunuhnya, pengecut—"

Emosi Severus benar-benar naik saat ini, "JANGAN—" jeritnya, wajahnya mendadak liar dan bengis, semua emosi tercampur aduk, "—SEBUT AKU PENGECUT!"

Tidka boleh menyerang, tidak boleh menyerang, dan ia menebas udara. Seekor Hippogriff turut campur, dan Severus menggunakannya sebagai pengalih perhatian agar bisa ber-_Disapparate_.

Jadi, ia pergi.

Meninggalkan Hogwarts, tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jadi, inilah.

Dumbledore sudah memberi peringatan di awal tahun ajaran. Ia akan memberikan mata pelajaran yang sudah dari dulu diinginkan oleh Severus, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi ia memberi tahu sesuatu. Kenapa dari dulu Severus tidak diberikan mata pelajaran ini? Karena mata pelajaran ini dikutuk oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, setiap guru tak akan bertahan lebih dari setahun.

Sambil berlari mendekati para Pelahap Maut yang sudah jauh mendahuluinya, Severus tersenyum pahit. Jadi itulah sebabnya, Dumbledore tak pernah memberinya posisi itu.

Severus menepis bayangan Dumbledore. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadap Pangeran Kegelapan, ia harus menutup semua pikirannya tentang Dumbledore.

Pikirkan saja tentang penyerangan tadi. Pikirkan—Potter.

OK, Potter tentu sedih atas kematian Dumbledore. Jelas ia akan menyerangnya, membunuhnya kalau bisa. Tapi, mengapa ayah dan anak sama saja, menyerang menggunakan Kutukan yang ia ciptakan? Mengapa tidak menciptakan sendiri, dasar _moron_! Dan Potter junior ini, dengan kepandaian yang sedang-sedang saja, bagaimana ia bisa membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan dengan kualitas sihir yang menyedihkan itu? Belum lagi Potter mengabaikan pelajaran _Occlumency_ yang harus ia berikan, dan memudahkannya untuk membaca Kutukan apa saja yang akan dikeluarkan.

Severus menarik napas.

Mulai sekarang, ia harus menutup pikirannya lebih rapi lagi. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan kemarin, ia hanya perlu menutup pikiran saat menghadap Pangeran Kegelapan, mulai saat ini kemungkinan besar ia harus lebih sering berada di Riddle's House. Berarti ia harus lebih rapat menutup pikirannya, memilah pikiran mana yang akan dipamerkan untuk diterobos oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, pikiran mana yang harus ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Severus menutup matanya sejenak. Mengatur pikiran.

Dan ia menyusul rekan-rekan Pelahap Mautnya.

"OK, kita ke Riddle's House!" perintahnya.

Rekan-rekannya mengangguk, dan mereka ber-_DisApparate_ nyaris bersamaan.

Di Riddle's House, Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menunggu.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus diberi selamat?"

"Malfoy gagal," Amycus masih terengah-engah, langsung nyerocos. Jelas-jelas ia ingin terlihat eksis, cari muka.

"Dan—" Pangeran Kegelapan menunggu lanjutannya.

"Snape yang melakukannya. Dumbledore sudah mati," sambung Amycus berseri-seri.

"Oh?" Pangeran Kegelapan tidak terlihat kaget, rupanya ia sudah menduga. Ia maju mendekati Severus, yang menunduk, membungkuk, sambil terus berharap pikirannya tertutup dengan rapi.

"Yang Mulia," sahutnya.

"Severus, sahabatku," Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum, "—kalau tak ada kau, entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan rencana itu dengan benar. Hanya sebegitu saja sudah tidak becus," Pangeran Kegelapan memegang bahunya, "—ikutlah aku," dan ia masuk ke ruangan di sebelahnya, mengacuhkan Pelahap Maut yang lain.

Mengikuti Pangeran Kegelapan, Severus masuk ke ruangan remang itu, berdiri sedikit di belakangnya, menunggu titah selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke Hogwarts," sahut Pangeran Kegelapan, agak pelan agar Pelahap Maut di ruangan sebelah tak mendengarnya.

"Sebagaimana titah Yang Mulia," Severus membungkuk. Seperti apa yang sudah diduga oleh Dumbledore, pikirnya.

"Pecinta Muggle itu sudah jatuh. Kau tentu bisa memimpin sekolah itu. Kita jadikan basis untuk pendidikan para calon Pelahap Maut," mata Pangeran Kegelapan berkilat saat mengatakannya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Kau boleh beristirahat. Jangan lupa, nanti siapkan kurikulum untuk sekolah kita. Mungkin—" Pangeran Kegelapan nampak berpikir, "—aku akan tambahkan guru-guru baru untuk membantumu—"

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Severus membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan mundur sampai di pintu, barulah ia berbalik. Tak memandang Pelahap Maut yang lain, ia berjalan pergi.

-o0o-

Nyaris setahun ia menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Tapi sekarang, ia tahu saatnya sudah tiba.

Severus menyelipkan tongkatnya, dan berbalik menghadap Lukisan Dumbledore. "Aku rasa, Pangeran Kegelapan sudah akan masuk ke kompleks Hogwarts," sahutnya.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Pergilah. Semoga jiwa Merlin menyertaimu."

Severus menghela napas. "Aku pergi."

-o0o-

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, kenapa ia mendekati orang yang sekarat itu: ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya ketika ia melihat wajah pucat pasi Severus, dan jari-jari yang berusaha menyumbat luka berdarah di lehernya. Harry melepas Jubah Gaib dan menunduk memandang orang yang dibencinya, yang matanya melebar menemukan Harry ketika ia berusaha bicara. Harry membungkuk di atasnya, dan Severus menyambar bagian depan jubahnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Suara serak berdeguk menyeramkan keluar dari tenggorokan Severus.

"Ambil ... ini ... Ambil ... ini ..."

Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Severus. Biru keperakan, bukan gas bukan pula cairan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan telinganya dan matanya, dan Harry tahu apa itu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sebuah botol, disihir dari ketiadaan, disorongkan ke tangannya yang gemetar oleh Hermione. Harry memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalamnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ketika botolnya sudah penuh, dan Severus sepertinya sudah kehabisan darah, cengkeramannya pada jubah Harry mengendur.

"Tatap ... lah ... aku ..." ia berbisik.

Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Severus tak bergerak lagi.

Harry bergerak refleks menyangga agar badan Severus tidak terjatuh. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Hermione—" bisiknya.

Hermione dan Ron bersamaan keluar dari Jubah Gaib dan mendekatinya, berlutut di samping Severus. Memberi isyarat agar Harry tidak menghalangi, Hermione memeriksa denyut jantungnya.

Lama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baringkan saja—"

Harry mengangguk. Pelan ia berusaha memangku Severus—tidak seberat perkiraannya—dan membaringkannya di ranjang setelah Hermione menepuk-nepuk debunya. Kemudian Hermione melanjutkan lagi usahanya memeriksa denyut jantungnya.

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu, Harry, aku pernah membacanya, tapi belum pernah melihatnya dalam kenyataan—"

"Jadi ia hidup atau mati?" sergah Ron.

"Ia belum mati. Tapi tanda-tanda kehidupannya tipis sekali. Aku curiga ia menggunakan—_Stopper in Death_—"

"_Stopper_—"

"_Stopper in Death_. Yang ia katakan waktu kelas satu dulu."

"Jadi, benar-benar ada obat untuk menghidupkan orang mati?" Ron bertanya bego.

"Bukan menghidupkan orang mati, Ron. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Ini cara kerjanya, menghambat faktor-faktor kematian, seperti ditusuk pisau, dan sebagainya. Kasus Profesor Snape ini, dipatuk ular—"

Ron mendengus ketika Hermione menyebut Snape sebagai Prefesor Snape, tapi Harry sudah tak menghiraukan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hermione?"

"_Stopper in Death_ ini bekerja dalam dua bagian. Pertama, Profesor Snape pasti sudah meminum bagian pertamanya. Lalu ia dipatuk ular. Nah, berikutnya, ia harus meminum bagian keduanya—"

Spontan tangan Harry meraba jubah Severus. Di bagian sakunya, ia menemukan beberapa tabung kecil.

"Yang mana, Hermione?"

"Bukan tabung, Harry. Seperti kotak kayu—"

Harry mencari lagi. Ia memperoleh sebatang kayu, pejal, sekitar tiga kali sepuluh sentimeter, dan diberikannya pada Hermione. "Yang ini?"

Hermione mengangguk, menyambarnya, dan menarik salah satu ujungnya. Ternyata kayu itu berrongga, dan berisi cairan. Hermione meminumkannya pada Severus, hati-hati, karena otot rahangnya sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sehabis cairan, ia menutup lagi rongga kayu, dan ganti membuka ujung yang satu lagi. Menggosokkannya di lantai, dan menyala! Nampaknya seperti terbuat dari bahan lilin, malam, atau semacamnya.

Hermione meletakkannya di atas lantai, menjauhkannya dari barang-barang yang mudah terbakar. Apinya memang kecil, tapi siapa yang tahu—

"Apinya kecil," sahut Hermione, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Harry dan Ron, "—api itu justru memberikan gambaran pada kita, seberapa banyak kita bisa mengharap kehidupannya. Sejalan dengan masuknya obat tadi ke dalam sistem pencernaan, kemudian ke sistem peredaran darah, kuharap apinya akan makin membesar—"

Harry menghela napas.

"Kalau kita tinggalkan di sini, tidak akan apa-apa?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tak ada yang tahu kalau ia ada di sini, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Lagipula, keadaan di luar masih berbahaya. Sedangkan kita masih harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang lain—"

Hermione mengangguk. Melihat sekali lagi pada tubuh Severus yang masih terdiam. Lalu ia berdiri. "Ayolah!"

Ia keluar dari ruangan diikuti Ron dan Harry.

-o0o-

Harry mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat Hawthornnya. Inilah akhirnya. Inilah penentuan. Dan ia mau tak mau harus menang.

"Jadi, segalanya tergantung ini, kan?" bisik Harry. "Apakah tongkat sihir di tanganmu tahu pemiliknya yang terakhir sudah dilucuti senjatanya? Sebab kalau dia tahu, akulah pemilik sebenarnya Tongkat Sihir Elder itu."

Pendar merah keemasan tiba-tiba menebar di langit sihir di atas mereka, ketika tepi matahari yang menyilaukan muncul di atas ambang jendela yang terdekat. Cahayanya menimpa wajah mereka berdua pada saat bersamaan, sehingga wajah Voldemort mendadak menjadi kabur menyala. Harry mendengar suara tinggi itu memekik ketika ia, juga, meneriakkan harapannya yang terbaik ke langit, mengacungkan tongkat sihir Draco:

"_Inheritus Eliminarium – Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"Tidaaaaaaaaak!!"

Semua yang hadir terperangah.

Letusannya seperti ledakan meriam dan lidah api keemasan yang berkobar di antara mereka, persis di pusat lingkaran yang mereka tapaki, menandai tempat kedua mantra—mantra yang dua—itu bertabrakan. Sebelum Harry sadari, salah satu mantra Voldemort melesat, langsung menuju ke arah Harry. Dalam gerak lamban terlihat, semburan cahaya hijau Voldemort bertemu mantranya sendiri, melihat Tongkat Sihir Elder terbang tinggi, gelap dilatarbelakangi matahari terbit, berputar menyeberangi langit-langit sihir seperti kepala Nagini, berputar di udara menuju majikan yang dia tak mau membunuhnya, yang telah datang untuk menjadi pemilik sahnya akhirnya. Harry dengan ketangkasan seorang Seeker, menangkap tongkat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara Voldemort jatuh terjengkang, lengannya merentang, mata merahnya terbalik ke atas, dan pada saat itu juga kilasan mantranya yang terakhir menyambar tubuh Harry. Harry bagai tercekik, terhenti berdiri kaku, kemudian rubuh juga di lantai.

Di sisi ruangan, Severus berdiri tertatih ditopang tongkatnya, mendekati Harry.

Riuh rendah. Sebagian merasa tak percaya, Voldemort sudah jatuh. Sebagian lagi juga tak percaya bahwa Harry juga jatuh. Dan, sebagian kecil mempertanyakan, apa yang dilakukan Severus di sini, mendekati tubuh Harry?

Terlihat jelas bahwa Harry tidak terbunuh, tapi mungkin saja akan mati dalam beberapa saat, karena ia kemudian menjadi kejang-kejang. Kedua matanya terbuka tapi tak melihat apa-apa, terbalik dengan bagian putih menutupi bagian yang hijau. Jika dilihat dari dekat, di ujung bibirnya ada sedikit busa.

"Harry!"

"HARRY! HARRY!"

"Tidak, HARRY!"

Yang jelas ada Molly, Ginny, Ron, dan Hermione berlari mendekati Harry.

Beberapa anggota Order yang juga Auror—di antaranya Kingsley—bergerak cepat mendekati Severus, mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi Severus dengan gerak secepat kilat, membentuk udara menjadi setajam pisau, memotong tipis pergelangan tangan Harry, urat nadi Harry, sebelum ia memotong juga urat nadinya sendiri, dan menyatukannya.

Kejang-kejang itu berhenti. Mata Harry kembali normal. Ketiga Weasley mengerumuni Harry, berikut Hermione yang menghentikan pendarahan di pergelangan Harry.

Kingsley memegang bahu Severus, "Kami menginginkan keterangan darimu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Severus berdiri, memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar, dan mengikuti Kingsley.

-o0o-

Ruang Rumah Sakit hening. Hening yang dipaksakan. Apalagi di suatu ruangan yang terpisah dari pasien-pasien yang lain.

Yang terbaring, diam dengan gerakan bernapas teratur yang perlahan. Di sisi pembaringan, Ginny duduk di kursi, pandangannya tak lepas dari si pasien. Kalau bisa sih, tidak usah berkedip ...

Agak jauh, Ron duduk canggung, tak berbuat apa-apa. Di sebelahnya, Hermione sedang sibuk membuka-buka buku, mencari sesuatu. Dekat pintu, suami istri Weasley. Dalam diam Arthur merangkul istrinya, mengelus-elus bahunya. Terkadang pintu terbuka. Dengan suara pelan, George, atau Neville, atau Luna, atau siapapun, melongokkan kepala dan bertanya, 'sudah ada kemajuan?' dan kembali menghilang jika yang di dalam kamar menggelengkan kepala.

Hermione menghela napas. Bukunya ditutup dan disimpan di atas tumpukan. Rupanya selama itu, ia sudah mencari di buku sebanyak itu?

"Aku tidak berhasil menemukan Kutukan yang diucapkan Voldemort," suaranya lirih. "Mungkin di _Restricted_—"

"Tidak apa, Hermione," bisik Ginny, "—jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau juga lelah, sama dengan kita semua—"

"Mungkin—" Arthur mencoba mengusulkan, "—kita bisa minta ijin pada Minerva untuk mencari di _Restricted Section_?"

Sebelum ada yang menjawab, pintu terbuka lagi dengan hati-hati. McGonagall.

"Belum ada kemajuan?" tanya penuh harap.

Semua menggeleng.

"Apakah—apakah aku bisa mencari di _Restricted Section_, Profesor?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

McGonagall memandangnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Oke. Pergilah mencari di sana. Bilang pada Irma, aku memberimu ijin—"

Bagai tersambar kilat, Hermione melesat menghilang ke Perpustakaan.

McGonagall mendekati tempat tidur Harry, dan memandangnya lama-lama. Menghela napas. "Sebenarnya kau itu kena Kutukan apa sih?" lebih terdengar prihatin daripada bertanya. Lalu ia berusaha membuat kronologi versinya sendiri.

"Voldemort mengirim _Avada Kedavra_ pada Harry. Harry mengirim _Expelliarmus_ untuk mengambil tongkatnya. _Avada_-nya Voldemort berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri. Tapi ada satu Kutukan yang ia katakan sebelum _Avada Kedavra_, dan Kutukan apakah itu?"

Yang ada di situ menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu, Severus masuk dan—dan mengiris nadi Harry, menempelkan nadinya sendiri di sana. Tukar darah—"

"Apakah kita bisa mencari informasi dari Severus?" Molly berharap.

McGonagall menggeleng. "Belum ada berita lagi dari Wizengamot. Biasanya, mereka sedang mengadakan tanya jawab intensif, dan belum selesai."

Helaan napas di mana-mana.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Madam Pomfrey masuk, memeriksa lagi keadaan Harry. Semua mata memandangnya. Tapi ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Semua luka di permukaan sudah menjelang sembuh. Dan dari pemeriksaanku, tidak ada luka lagi, baik luka fisik maupun luka sihir. Tapi kenapa dia belum bisa sadar saja ya?"

Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Oke," McGonagall mengambil keputusan, "—kita gantian saja menunggui Harry. Yang lain, istirahat dulu. Kita belum tahu kapan ia sadar, bagaimana menyadarkannya. Jadi, kita harus menyimpan stamina—"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk.

Arthur menepuk bahu Molly, "—lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Sekarang biarkan Ginny yang menunggui, nanti gantian."

Setengah tak rela, Molly kemudian menurut, mengikuti Arthur pergi.

"Kau juga mending istirahat dulu, Ron," sahut Ginny, "—nanti gantikan aku—"

Menghela napas, Ron mengangguk. "Oke."

-o0o-

Hari sudah berganti malam ketika Hermione masuk, lusuh dan lelah. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku tua, yang dari penampilannya terlihat memprihatinkan, kemungkinan jika ditiup sedikit saja halaman-halamannya akan berhamburan.

Ron yang baru saja akan menggantikan Ginny, memberikan sebuah kursi untuk Hermione. "Duduklah dulu. Ada hasil?"

Hermione duduk dan menerima segelas air yang disodorkan Ginny, dihabiskan sekali teguk.

"Ada," sahutnya, membuka halaman yang sudah ditandai. "Mantranya--_ Inheritus Eliminarium_." Ia menghela napas.

Ron mencoba melihat halaman yang dibuka Hermione, tapi langsung mundur menyerah karena hurufnya Rune. "Ceritakan saja—" katanya.

Hermione menelan ludah, "Mantra ini diciptakan untuk membunuh secara tak langsung. Disebut juga _Mantra Pembunuh Yatim Piatu_. Begitu Mantra dirapalkan, sasaran akan kejang-kejang, mata terbalik, keluar busa dari mulut—"

"Jika mantra ini dirapalkan padamu—" Hermione memandang Ron, "—kau takkan apa-apa, karena kau masih punya ayah, ibu, kakak-kakak, adik. Mereka tinggal mengiris nadi mereka, mengiris nadimu, lalu menyatukannya. Tukar darah. Sejenak saja, sudah cukup. Kejang-kejang, mata terbalik, busa dari mulut, akan berhenti. Memang kau masih akan pingsan sekitar tiga sampai lima hari, tapi itu hanya agar darah bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Hermione memandang Harry lagi, "—tapi kalau si korban sama sekali tak punya keluarga—"

"—ia akan mati?" Ginny berbisik ngeri.

Mereka terdiam. Hermione kemudian berbisik lagi, "—yang aku herankan, Harry—"

Ron memandangnya, yang terdiam beberapa lama. "Harry kenapa, Hermione?"

"Kau lihat sendiri. Gejala-gejalanya ada semua. Ia kejang-kejang, matanya terbalik, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Lalu, Snape mendekatinya dan melakukan tukar darah—"

"—dan semuanya berhenti. Harry masih pingsan, tapi menurut Madam Pomfrey, tak ada apa-apa yang haurs dikhawatirkan pada dirinya—" Ginny menyahut pelan, tak fokus. "Apakah—Snape masih ada hubungan saudara dengan Harry?"

Hermione menggeleng. Ron menggeleng.

Terdiam beberapa saat.

Ron menghela napas. "Kalian istirahat sajalah. Ginny, nanti kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung membangunkanmu. Hermione, kau juga. Kau sudah lelah mencari data—"

Kedua gadis itu berdiri ogah-ogahan. "Baiklah." Jarang-jarang mereka sepatuh itu pada Ron, tapi ia memang benar, mereka sudah lelah.

"Masalah ini—" Hermione berhenti sejenak sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar, "—jangan dibicarakan dulu dengan orang lain ya? Katakan saja bahwa Harry akan selamat, tak ada penyakit atau apa begitu—"

Ron dan Ginny mengangguk.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka silih berganti menjaga Harry, dan memang nampak kemajuan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Harry nampak seperti sedang tidur saja, bukan sedang pingsan. Hal ini memang melegakan. Walau ada hal yang ganjil, namun mereka mencoba mengesampingkannya. Biarlah ditanyakan pada Harry kalau ia bangun nanti, atau mungkin bahkan pada Snape.

Pagi ini, Ginny akan menggantikan Ron menunggui. Tapi di ruangan juga ada Hermione, ada George, ada Neville, ada Luna. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan suara rendah, ketika Ginny melihat pada Harry dan berseri-seri.

"Ia bangun!"

Harry mengejap-ngejapkan mata, silau oleh terangnya ruangan. Ia mencoba bangun, duduk. Tadinya akan dicegah Ginny, tetapi karena merasa Harry bersikeras, ia membantunya duduk. Ginny memakaikan kacamatanya, dan mengambilkan air.

"Ada—ada apa?" Harry melihat berkeliling, "—aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan setelah membinasakan Voldemort," sahut Ron, wajahnya ceria. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry terdiam sejenak, tetapi ia menjawab pendek. "Baik. Kurasa."

"Madam Pomfrey!" sahut Hermione, dan ia melesat ke kantor Madam Pomfrey untuk memberitahunya. Dalam waktu sedetik ia sudah kembali bersamanya.

Beberapa saat lamanya Madam Pomfrey memeriksanya, dan nampaknya ia puas. "Kau masih akan kutahan semalam di sini untuk observasi, tapi semuanya baik-baik saja—"

Semua bersorak. Bahkan Madam Pomfrey pun tak meletakkan telunjuk di bibir sebagai pertanda harus diam.

Tapi kemudian ia kerepotan sendiri karena kemudian pengunjung tak henti-hentinya datang, semua ingin melihat _The Boy Who Save Us Once More_. Akhirnya, di sore hari, ia memasang tanda 'Dilarang Masuk' di depan kamar Harry, agar Harry bisa tidur.

Di kamar sekarang hanya ada Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny.

"Pergilah kalian juga tidur," sahut Harry, "aku kan hanya semalam ini, besok aku sudah bisa bersama kalian la—"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan," sahut Hermione serius. Ia melihat ke arah pintu, berharap Madam Pomfrey tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat.

"Ada apa? Kalian begitu seriusnya? Seperti di masa Voldemort masih hidup saja—"

"Ini memang serius, Harry. Setidaknya, untukmu," Hermione mengeluarkan buku kuno bertuliskan Rune yang kemarin dibacanya. "Aku bilang pada McGonagall, Harry tidak menderita apa-apa, dan ia percaya. Tapi—" ia membuka halaman yang sudah ia beri tanda.

"Apa sih, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membaca Rune—"

"Kau perhatikan, Voldemort mengucap mantra apa sebelum Avada Kedavra?"

"—aku tidak perhatikan. Yang menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah Tongkat Elder itu—"

"Ini," Hermione menunjuk huruf Rune di buku, "—adalah Mantranya. _Inheritus Eliminarium."_

"_Inheri_—Mantra apakah itu?"

Ron menyela, "Pada pokoknya sama saja dengan _Avada Kedavra_, kecuali kalau kau punya keluarga. Kalau seseorang dikenai Mantra itu, dia akan kejang-kejang, mata terbalik, mulut berbusa, tak lama dia akan mati. Yang bisa menolongnya adalah yang mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengannya, ayah, ibu, kakak, adik—"

"—tapi aku sudah tak punya keluarga?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan kami. Begitu kau kejang-kejang, Snape—"

"Snape? Kita melupakannya di _Shrieking Shack_—"

"Tidak. Ia bangun sendiri, datang ke Aula Besar, tepat saat kau dan Voldemort saling bertukar Mantra itu. Dan ia mendengar sendiri apa yang diucapkan oleh Voldemort," ujar Hermione.

"La-lalu—"

"Kami mulanya tak mengerti, tapi ia langsung mendekatimu, mengiris nadimu hingga keluar darah, mengiris nadinya sendiri, dan menempelkan nadinya pada nadimu—"

"Tukar darah?"

"—Ya. Kau berhenti kejang, dan pingsan selama empat hari ini. Madam Pomfrey tak menemukan ada apa yang salah dengan dirimu. Aku mencari di _Restricted Section_ atas ijin McGonagall, dan menemukan buku ini."

"Dan kalian tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kalian bilang apa pada McGonagall?"

"Kami bilang, itu gejala wajar, dan sebentar lagi juga kau akan sadar."

Harry menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidur.

"Fakta yang jelasnya," Hermione mengurai, "Snape adalah keluargamu, atau ia punya ilmu yang cukup tinggi sehingga bisa menipu sensor keluarga dalam Mantra itu, dan menyelamatkanmu. Keluarga atau bukan, ia menyelamatkanmu."

Tangan Harry menyisir rambutnya, yang segera saja berantakan lagi. "Ia menyelamatkanku dalam entah berapa kesempatan," suaranya pelan, dalam, seperti sedang berpikir. "Memori yang ia berikan—" ia memandang Ginny, Hermione, dan Ron, "kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Aku sudah bertekad akan menutupinya."

Ketiganya mengangguk.

Dengan suara yang muram ia menceritakan bahwa ibunya sudah berteman dengan Snape sejak kecil, sejak sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Mudah untuk melihat bahwa Snape jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu pada keinginan Snape untuk membuktikan bahwa penyihir itu lebih baik dari Muggle—dendamnya pada ayahnya—membuat ia dibenci Lily. Lily kemudian menikah dengan James, Snape masuk Pelahap Maut, dan terjadilah malam 31 Oktober itu. Padahal Snape sudah meminta pertolongan pada Dumbledore, masih saja gagal. Sejak saat itu juga Dumbledore meminta Snape untuk membantunya melindungi anak Lily dari Voldemort—

Wajah Hermione dan Ginny sudah basah oleh airmata, sedang airmuka Ron kini tidak lagi mengeras setiap mendengar kata 'Snape'.

"Kalau memang begitu ceritanya—" Ron memecah keheningan, "—tidak heran kalau dia begitu benci padamu. Kau baginya adalah cerminan orang yang paling tidak disukainya—"

"Tapi ia tetap menepati janjinya pada Dumbledore, melindungimu," Hermione menambahkan.

Harry mengangguk. "Ia—sekarang ia ada di mana?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. "Kami tidak tahu. Kemungkinan ia ada di Wizengamot. Begitu ia selesai menukar darah, Kingsley mendekatinya, dan ia dibawa pergi—"

Harry membuka selimutnya dan sudah akan bergerak, ketika Ron menahannya. "Jangan tergesa-gesa dulu. Besok pagi aku akan bertanya pada Dad, ada di mana ia."

Meskipun sulit, akhirnya Harry bisa dibujuk untuk tetap berada di tempat tidur.

"Istirahat total malam ini, dan besok pagi-pagi aku akan tanya Dad—"

Lemah Harry mengangguk.

Tepat pada saat Madam Pomfrey masuk dan menyuruh mereka keluar. "Biarkan Harry istirahat. Besok juga dia sudah boleh pulang."

Setengah enggan Harry melepas mereka. Lalu pemeriksaan terakhir hari itu oleh Madam Pomfrey, dan ditutup dengan menyuruhnya tidur.

Malam itu Harry tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

-o0o-

Meski suasana di Wizengamot cukup ramai—masih banyak Pelahap Maut yang baru tertangkap dan sedang diadili—namun rasanya Harry dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri seraya ia dan Arthur berjalan menelusuri koridor. Berbelok di ujung, ia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan dengan nama Kingsley di pintunya.

"Ini ruangan Kingsley saat ia berada di sini. Ia benar-benar sibuk, sebentar di Kementrian, sebentar di Wizengamot, nanti siang ia harus bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Muggle—"

Arthur mengetuk pintu. Nyaris bersamaan pintu dibuka, seperti yang sudah ditunggu. Wajah Kingsley menampakkan kesan lelah, tapi sepertinya ia lega dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Harry. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia menyorongkan tangannya.

"Baik," Harry menjabat tangan Kingsley. Kingsley menyuruhnya duduk, sedang Arthur langsung saja berpamitan.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di Kementrian," kilahnya, dan pergi.

Begitu Arthur menutup pintu, Harry langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan Profesor Snape?"

Kingsley mengusap wajahnya, kesan lelah nyata sekali terlihat. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu, kau sebaiknya bertemu atau tidak—"

"Mengapa?" sergah Harry.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita lihat saja," ia memberi isyarat agar Harry mengikutinya. Harry berdiri dan membuntutinya, keluar dari kantornya, berjalan sepanjang koridor yang panjang, membelok dan menyusuri lagi koridor, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah ruang bercat putih berbau obat yang entah mengapa membawa kesan tak enak bagi Harry.

"Begitu ia dibawa ke mari," Kingsley memberi keterangan, "ia bekerja sama dengan baik. Memberi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan. Sebenarnya—" mereka berhenti tepat di muka pintu ruangan berbau obat itu. "—sebenarnya kami melihat bahwa ia tak sehat. Namun ia menolak diobati hingga ia selesai dengan ... interogasi itu." Kingsley menelan ludah. "Pada pertanyaan ke-seratus sekian, ia pingsan, dan hingga sekarang malah menjadi koma—"

Jantung Harry serasa meloncat sendiri.

"I-Ia kami temukan sudah dipatuk ular Voldemort," sahut Harry pelan, "untungnya ia memakai _Stopper in Death_. Hermione yang menemukannya, membawanya kembali ke alam ini. Tapi ia bahkan belum diobati, ketika ia menemukanku saat diserang Voldemort itu, dan-dan—"

"Aku tahu. Kita akan berusaha sekuatnya untuk memulihkan ia. Tapi menurut Penyembuh di sini, ia seperti tak punya keinginan untuk sembuh lagi—"

Harry memandangnya bertanya. Tapi Kingsley tidak menjawab, ia mendorong pintu lalu masuk. Harry mengikutinya. Ada beberapa ruangan kecil lainnya di dalamnya ternyata. Mereka masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

Di ranjang terbaring Severus. Pucat pasi, lebih dari sehari-hari. Seorang Penyembuh sedang berada di sisi ranjang, memeriksa.

"Harry, ini Penyembuh Ulrich Dowsen, dia yang bertanggung jawab tentang Severus. Ulrich, rasanya kau tak perlu kuperkenalkan—"

Ulrich tertawa kecil, "Harry, semua orang tahu siapa kau. Tenang saja, tak kan kuberitahu pada siapa-siapa kau ada di sini," tawanya sambil menjabat tangan Harry. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum, rasa hatinya sedang tak enak.

"Harry, kami ingin agar kau juga menjalani pemeriksaan. Kesaksian," buru-buru Kingsley menambahkan, "karena aku tahu seperti apa Severus, aku hapal apa yang ia lakukan, tapi selama kami menginterogasinya, yang ia berikan pada kami adalah pernyataan dan barang bukti yang memberatkan, yang menyudutkan kita agar menjatuhkan vonis bersalah padanya. Aku tahu ia tidak seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa bertindak berdasarkan perasaan di Wizengamot ini. Kita harus bertindak berdasarkan bukti dan saksi-saksi—"

Harry mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan kesaksian kapan kau mau—"

Kingsley tersenyum. "Nanti kami beritahukan lagi jadwalnya, sekarang kau bisa di sini dulu."

Ia mengangguk pada Ulrich, dan kembali ke kantornya.

Ulrich kembali melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh setelah menyuruh Harry duduk.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa saja yang ia alami selama ini sehingga bisa seperti ini?" katanya sembari memeriksa pupil mata Severus.

"Yang aku tahu pasti, ia digigit Nagini, ular Voldemort. Kau mungkin bisa berkonsultasi dengan Penyembuh Hippocrates Smethwyck," Harry berhati-hati berucap, "tapi aku tak tahu apakah Penyembuh Smethwyck tahu apa yang ia lakukan waktu menyembuhkan Arthur Weasley—"

Ulrich mencatat nama Penyembuh itu di selembar kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku—terkesan serampangan, namun Harry tak mau menertawakannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ulrich lagi.

"Eh," Harry masih merasa harus berhati-hati, "—setelah digigit, ia seperti sudah meninggal, tapi temanku mengatakan sepertinya ia menggunakan _Stopper in Death_—"

"Sudah kuduga," Ulrich mengambil catatan rekam medik di gantungannya di sisi tempat tidur, dan memberi tanda check, "—jadi, _Stopper in Death_. Apakah temanmu itu menyalakan lilinnya?"

Harry mengangguk, tak tahu seberapa dalamnya pengetahuan obat-obatan si Penyembuh ini.

"Berapa lama?"

"Eh, kami—kami tak tahu, karena sedang Perang, maka kami meninggalkannya—"

"Ia muncul berapa jam setelah lilin dinyalakan?"

Harry menghitung-hitung. "Sekitar—sekitar tiga jam?"

"Oke," ia mencatat lagi, "—sekitar tiga jam, waktu yang wajar. Setelah itu—"

Harry menelan ludah, berusaha tak membuat diri kelihatan penting. "Sa-saya sedang bertempur—"

"Dengan Voldemort, ya—"

"—waktu ia datang. Saya tidak memperhatikan saat Voldemort mengeluarkan Kutukannya, tapi menurut teman-teman, itu—itu _Inheritus Eliminarium_—"

Ulrich berhenti mencatat, dan memperhatikan Harry secara seksama. "_Inheritus Eliminarium, _yang diarahkan padamu?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan, "Voldemort mati, tapi saya juga kemudian tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Menurut teman-teman, saya kejang-kejang, mata terbalik, mulut berbusa—lalu Snape menukar darahnya—"

"Dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Rasanya—rasanya saya belum jadi hantu—"

Ulrich memandanginya lagi dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau harus mulai memperhitungkan Severus sebagai anggota keluargamu," Ulrich menyimpan _clipboard_ yang berisi catatan rekam medik itu di gantungannya, bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke pojok ruangan, memberi isyarat pada Harry agar menarik kursinya juga ke sana.

Heran, Harry mengikuti kemauannya, duduk di pojok, canggung. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ulrich membuka-buka sesuatu—terlihat oleh Harry seperti catatan pasien, tapi tidak seperti rekam medik yang digantung di dinding.

"Ini kasusku yang paling menarik sejak aku ditugasi di pos Wizengamot," Ulrich nampak sangat bergairah, "—biasanya hanya kasus terluka karena mengamuk di depan pengadilan perdata, atau pingsan karena terlalu ketakutan jadi saksi—"

"Apa-apakah yang bisa saya bantu? Kesaksian saya—"

"Kesaksianmu, barang-barang bukti yang bisa kau hadirkan, itu bawa saja ke pengadilan. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin bantuan yang lebih privat sifatnya."

Harry duduk lebih tegak.

"Karena kau dibesarkan di lingkungan Muggle, kupikir akan lebih mudah menerangkannya."

"Kau mempelajari ilmu Muggle?"

"Sedikit—" Ulrich menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "—sedikit ini, sedikit itu, dan terkadang suka sok tahu—"

Mau tak mau Harry juga tersenyum.

"Kalau dalam istilah Muggle, mereka menyebutnya _nervous breakdown_—"

"_Nervous break_—"

"_Nervous breakdown._ Biasanya depresi yang bertumpuk menyebabkan kelelahan mental, dalam waktu tertentu baik fungsi fisik atau fungsi psikis atau keduanya, tidak bekerja dengan baik—"

Harry terdiam, citra dari Memori yang diberikan Severus padanya di Shrieking Shack berkelebatan.

"Tapi," Ulrich meneruskan, "karena dia dalam keadaan koma begini, kita tidak bisa menganalisis lebih lanjut—"

"Sebenarnya, mengapa dia bisa koma begini, Ulrich?" tanya Harry dengan hati-hati.

"Penyebabnya macam-macam, bertumpuk, berakumulasi, dan dia sampai pada satu titik terendah di mana ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku dengar dari ceritamu, digigit Nagini, itu saja sudah satu faktor. Yang kalau untuk penyihir biasa, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya koma."

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Belum lagi di sini ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tim interogator yang begitu banyak dan melelahkan, fisik maupun psikis—"

Belum lagi semua peristiwa sebelumnya, yang pasti sudah disimpannya untuk sendiri saja, batin Harry getir, mengingat semua yang dilihatnya dalam Memori Severus.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kita bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Harry.

Ulrich menggeleng pelan. "Selain membuat suasana senyaman mungkin seperti sekarang ini, tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan, Harry. Kita hanya bisa berharap. _Nervous breakdown _ditambah dengan luka fisik, bisa Nagini, peristiwa tukar darah denganmu, itu semua menguras habis staminanya—"

Harry menoleh ke arah di mana Severus berbaring. Perlahan ia berdiri. Berjalan ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di sisinya.

Orang yang selama ini paling ia benci, orang yang sudah membuat ia bersumpah untuk membunuhnya, ternyata—

Tangan Harry terjulur, membetulkan selimutnya.

Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari yang biasanya ia lihat. Kalau bukan karena gerakan dada sesekali yang nyaris saja ia tidak bisa lihat, mungkin ia akan percaya kalau gurunya ini sudah meninggal.

Takut hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan, ia menjulurkan tangan lagi, menyentuh lengannya.

Masih hangat.

Ada perasaan lega.

Tanpa disadarinya Ulrich sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya, kalau boleh tahu, Mr. Snape ini siapamu?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku sendiri tak tahu."

"Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia melepaskanmu dari Kutukan _Inheritus Eliminarium—"_

Harry menggeleng lagi, pelan.

"Kutukan itu, kalau bukan dilepas oleh keluargamu, atau dilepas oleh seseorang dengan ilmu yang sangat tinggi. Dan rasanya sudah berabad-abad tak ada yang mencapai tahap bisa mengelabui Kutukan ini—"

"Sudah dua orang yang menyatakan itu," gumam Harry. Cepat-cepat ia membelokkan perhatian, "—bolehkah aku mengunjunginya besok?"

"Tiap hari juga boleh. Lebih banyak perhatian, akan lebih membantu, walau secara medis-sihir, tak ada gunanya."

"Baiklah. Aku datang lagi besok," sahutnya pelan.

Matanya masih terpusat pada Severus walau ia sudah keluar ruangan. Sadar kalau ia sudah di luar, ia cepat melihat ke arah lain.

Oya, sebaiknya ia bertemu dengan Kingsley lagi. Berjalan agak sedikit terlalu cepat, ia sampai di depan ruangan Kingsley, pintunya tak ditutup. Diketuknya sedikit.

"Oh, Harry, bagaimana?"

"Masih sama dengan apa yang kau ceritakan. Boleh aku besok mengunjunginya lagi?"

"Tentu. Hm, kalau begitu, sekalian saja kau membuat kesaksian untuknya, besok?"

"Oke."

"Oke. Tunggu dulu, aku buatkan surat pemanggilan saksi untukmu—" Kingsley mencari-cari formulir di tumpukan surat di mejanya yang berantakan, dapat, mengisinya dengan satu jentikan tongkat, dan menandatanganinya. "Ini—"

"Thanks. Sampai besok pagi."

Kembali ke Hogwarts di mana Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny setia menunggu, ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Pantas saja lama tak ada kabar dari Wizengamot, ternyata ia koma di sana—"

"Apakah fasilitas di Wizengamot cukup baik?" Hermione bertanya cemas.

"Baik. Malahan Penyembuhnya ternyata berpengetahuan cukup luas. Paling tidak, aku bisa meninggalkannya di sana dengan lega."

Hermione memperhatikannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry, jengah diperhatikan begitu, apalagi kemudian disenyumi. Bisa-bisa Ron memancungnya :P

"Tidak," Hermione masih tersenyum, "—jadi ingat kalau aku dulu selalu mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilnya 'Profesor Snape' tiap kali kau menyebutnya 'Snape' saja."

Harry terpaksa tersenyum juga, pahit tetapi.

"Kalau aku ingat-ingat," Ginny menyela, "dulu waktu ia menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sini, ia pasti tersiksa tiap kali kedua Carrow itu menjatuhkan hukuman pada murid-murid," wajahnya muram, "—seharusnya aku heran, saat ia menghukum aku, Neville, dan Luna dengan mengirim kami ke Hagrid—"

"Yah, mungkin itu resikonya menjadi mata-mata untuk kedua pihak," sahut Harry pelan. "Hari sudah larut, dan aku ingin istirahat. Besok aku akan kembali ke Wizengamot—"

"Apa ia tidak bisa dirawat di St Mungo? Atau paling tidak di Hogwarts?"

Harry menggeleng. "Statusnya masih tahanan Wizengamot, sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Makanya, besok aku akan memberi kesaksian, mudah-mudahan ia bisa bebas. Dan bisa kita bawa ke St Mungo, atau Hogwarts paling tidak—"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

Saling mengucapkan selamat malam, Hermione dan Ginny kembali ke ruang anak perempuan, sedang Harry dan Ron masuk ke dalam selimut masing-masing.

"_Nite_—"

"_Nite_—"

Keesokan harinya Harry kembali ke Wizengamot, kali ini untuk memberikan kesaksian dan bukti-bukti. Pengadilan tertutup berjalan seharian penuh, tapi selesainya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Severus.

Masih belum ada kemajuan.

Kini setiap hari ia mengunjunginya, kadang bahkan sehari penuh ia berada di sana. Kadang ada Ulrich, kadang ia sendiri. Hermione ingin mengunjunginya juga, jadi suatu hari ia berada di sana bersama Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. Suatu hari bahkan ada McGonagall bersama mereka.

Hari ini, ia baru datang, dan baru melewati kantor Kingsley, Kingsley memanggilnya.

"Sudah ada kemajuan?"

Harry menghela napas. "Sedikit sekali. Tapi Ulrich mengatakan, ada kemajuan sedikit itu lebih baik daripada _stagnan_."

Kingsley menepuk bahu Harry. "Kemungkinan keputusan Wizengamot tentang vonisnya, bisa keluar besok. Kalau ia divonis bebas, kau bisa membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik, apakah ke St Mungo, atau kalau kau tak percaya St Mungo, mungkin kembali ke Hogwarts—"

Harry mencoba tersenyum, "—trims, Kingsley. Aku ke sana dulu—"

Kingsley mengangguk.

Setibanya di ruangan sakit, Harry tak melihat Ulrich. Biarlah, toh ia sudah biasa ini. Seorang perawat melihatnya, dan mengatakan kalau Ulrich ada keperluan ke St Mungo.

Jadi ia sendiri memasuki ruangan.

Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Melihat wajahnya, begitu damai. Kenapa dulu tidak seperti ini penampilannya? Mungkin ia tidak akan langsung memusuhinya, tidak akan selalu membangkang pada setiap kata-katanya. Apalagi—setelah ia tahu ceritanya bersama ibunya.

Terkadang ia setengah menyalahkan ibunya juga. Mengapa begitu saja menjauhkan diri, dan bahkan kemudian mengapa merapat pada James? Apakah ibunya tak pernah merasakan bahwa Snape mencintainya, bahkan hingga saat ini? Walau sedikit tanda-tanda, apakah ibunya tak pernah tahu?

Harry membetulkan selimut yang sebetulnya baik-baik saja letaknya.

Napasnya teratur. Kalau saja ia tak tahu bahwa gurunya ini sedang koma, mungkin saja akan dikiranya sedang tidur biasa. Menurut Ulrich, ini saja sudah kemajuan. Biasanya napasnya tak seteratur ini, dan jaraknya juga lama.

Kalau saja ia bisa memberitahunya bahwa besok vonisnya akan jatuh. Kingsley saja sudah memberi bocoran, kemungkinan bebas. Kalau ia sudah bebas, ia mau ke mana?

Kenapa tidak ia beritahu saja?

Harry berdeham. "Sir," sahutnya pelan, "tadi saya bertemu dengan Kingsley. Dan ia memberitahu saya, keputusan Wizengamot akan keluar besok. Jika Anda bebas, Anda mau ke mana?"

Entah mengapa, rasanya lega mengucapkan itu. Seolah-olah mengucapkan kabar baik pada seseorang yang mampu mendengar.

Jadi ia juga menceritakan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi. Apa saja yang terjadi. Siapa saja yang tewas dalam Perang Besar kemarin—ia agak tercekat menyebutkan Fred, Remus, Tonks, dan Colin—bahwa mereka semua dimakamkan di Hogwarts. Bahwa mereka akan kembali bersekolah lagi seperti biasa 1 September nanti. Tapi McGonagall masih belum bisa menemukan guru Ramuan—Horace Slughorn bersikeras akan mengundurkan diri, janjinya pada Dumbledore dulu hanya sebatas bantuan hingga Voldemort jatuh—dan juga guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mungkin para Auror akan ada yang ditunjuk sebegai guru tamu, dan Kingsley mungkin mau memberikan Kuliah Umum Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk semua kelas, tapi mereka kan sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa diharapkan menjadi guru tetap—

Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Rasanya cepat sekali. Padahal ia rasanya hanya bercerita saja, tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku pulang dulu," sahutnya sambil berdiri. "Besok aku ke mari lagi. Mudah-mudahan Kingsley benar, Wizengamot mengeluarkan keputusannya besok." Agak bimbang ia mengucapkannya, "—kalau keputusan sudah keluar, apakah Anda mau di Hogwarts saja?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban, tapi Harry merasa lega sudah mengucapkannya. Ia menyentuh selimutnya, di bagian tangan. Halus saja, nyaris tak terasa.

Ia keluar. Di luar sudah ada Ulrich, yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagus juga terapi-mu. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari dulu ya?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak terpikir. Hanya spontan saja, kukira. Aku pulang dulu, Ulrich!"

-o0o-

Pagi ini ia bangun dengan semangat seperti kalau akan memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch. Berdebar-debar, tapi suka cita. Sedikit mulas, mimpi yang aneh-aneh, tapi lega. Seperti nasibnya akan diputuskan hari ini, tapi ia sudah tahu hasilnya. Dengan suasana hati yang seperti itu, ia berangkat ke Wizengamot.

Untuk rasa senang yang gagal disembunyikan itu, Kingsley menyambutnya dengan berseri-seri. Tanpa bicara, hanya menyerahkan gulungan perkamen Surat Keputusan Wizengamot, dan Harry otomatis tahu apa isinya. Tapi dibukanya juga, dibacanya, kalau-kalau ada kalimat yang tertinggal penafsirannya.

Mereka sedang membicarakan kemungkinan pemindahannya ke Hogwarts, ketika seorang perawat Unit Kesehatan Wizengamot muncul. "Mr Shackelbolt, Mr Potter, ia sudah sadar—"

Dalam beberapa detik, Harry bingung sejenak. "Ia—ia siap—oh, kau maksudkan Profes—" ia menoleh pada Kingsley.

Kingsley mengangguk.

Harry melesat secepat kilat ke Unit Kesehatan Wizengamot. Tapi setiba di muka pintunya, ia terdiam.

Bagaimana kalau Profesor Snape masih membencinya? Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata—ah, sudahlah. Apapun yang akan terjadi—

Harry membuka pintunya. Ia masuk, dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Ulrich ada di sana, sedang melakukan pemeriksaan.

Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Harry, terapimu kemarin berha—"

Tapi ia melihat airmuka Harry yang tegang, dan berhenti bicara. Ia menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, dan keluar. Membiarkan Harry berdua dengan Severus.

Harry mendekati tempat tidur, hingga ia berdiri tepat di sisi. Menelan ludah. Berbagai kalimat tergambar dengan jelas di kepalanya, tapi tak ada yang keluar.

Dan Severus yang pertama bicara. "—Jadi—kau selamat—" sahutnya pelan.

Harry mengangguk perlahan, "Yes, Sir."

Ia mengutuk lidahnya yang hanya mengeluarkan dua patah kata. Ia ingin bicara banyak. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas semua kelakuannya selama ini. Ia ingin—

"—air," suara Severus masih pelan.

Harry menuangkan air dari poci di meja, dan memberikannya. Severus menerimanya, meminumnya. Tangannya masih gemetar, tapi nampak ia bersikeras untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Hening sejenak.

Harry tak tahu mesti mengatakan apa, lagipula ia memperkirakan Severus masih belum cukup kuat untuk berbicara panjang lebar.

Tapi dugaannya keliru.

Setelah mengembalikan gelas, Severus mencoba untuk duduk. Harry membantunya dengan canggung.

Menghela napas. Dan menatap Harry tajam. "Jadi, kita tidak berada di alam kematian?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Dan kau masih hidup walau Pangeran Kegelapan sudah merapal Kutukan itu—"

"Berkat Anda, Sir—"

"Dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya—"

Harry tidak berani bertanya. Tidak berani bahkan untuk mengangguk. Ia hanya mengamati secara mencuri-curi, airmuka Severus ternyata muram.

"Kau tak pernah punya sangkaan apa-apa?"

Harry mengangkat mukanya sekilas, dan menggeleng. "Hermione—Hermione punya sangkaan bahwa Anda—ilmu Anda cukup tinggi—"

Tawa pelan tapi getir itu tak pernah disangka Harry akan keluar dari mulut Severus. Ia menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Tak ada ilmu semacam itu, Potter. Tak ada. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengelabui _Inheritus Eliminarium. _Dongeng bahwa jaman dulu ada orang-orang yang mampu mengelabui Kutukan itu, hanya cerita akal bulus mereka yang malu karena punya anak di luar nikah, atau sejenisnya—"

Asli, Harry melongo.

Severus memejamkan mata. "Kalau kau ingin tahu juga—" ia membuka matanya. Airmukanya bertambah muram.

Harry merasa tak enak. "Jika—jika memang Anda tak enak mengungkapkannya—tidak usah saja—"

Tapi airmukanya berkhianat, tentu saja wajahnya akan menampakkan wajah ingin tahu yang sangat.

Menghela napas, Severus memejamkan mata lagi, bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. "Kau tentu tahu, hanya satu wanita yang kucintai—"

Nadanya pahit. Nadanya getir. Masygul. Perih. Itu kesimpulan yang ditarik Harry mendengar suaranya. Suara guru yang biasanya memancing amarah, atau bahkan membuat orang lain mengkeret ketakutan.

Tapi kali ini, hanya rasa perih yang bisa ia tarik, yang tersirat, yang ia tangkap.

"Sir—"

Severus nampaknya tak mendengar, ia tetap meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, banyak cerita kejahatan yang bermula dari alkohol? Dan itulah awal mula cerita ini—"

Tak sadar Harry duduk langsung di sisi tempat tidur, tak mempedulikan kursi yang biasanya ia pakai. Mata dan telinganya terpaku, mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Severus.

"—dan itulah yang paling aku sesali," suaranya lirih. "Kau benar, aku memang pengecut. Aku sangat pengecut. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah mendengar cerita ini, mereka semua mengira aku berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang, membebaskannya dari penculikan di markas Pangeran Kegelapan, padahal—" ia menarik napas panjang lagi, "—bahkan dirinya sendiri pun aku kenai _Obliviate_, untuk melupakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan, penganiayaan, kekerasan, ketakutan—"

Harry nyaris tak percaya melihat titik bening itu mengalir begitu saja di wajah gurunya, yang biasa berwajah keras ini—

"Sir—"

"—ia tak pernah tahu. Sampai akhir hayatnya, ia tak pernah ingat—"

Kalau Harry berada di sisi Lily, tentu yang ia rasakan adalah rasa jijik. Rasa benci. Amarah. Dan entah rasa apa lagi. Tapi kini ia berada di sisi Severus, dan yang ia lihat langsung adalah laki-laki yang biasa ia benci, dengan emosi yang berbeda. Jauh berbeda, 180° berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia lihat. Jika saja ia tak ada di sini, jika saja ia mendengar dari orang lain, ia tentu takkan percaya.

"—ia tak pernah ingat. Tapi aku—" Severus menelan ludah yang ia rasa susah karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering, "—selalu teringat. Selalu terbawa mimpi. Tiap malam, tiap hari, tiap saat—"

Seakan ada yang menyayat hati Harry, seakan ada yang mengoyaknya. Tak heran kalau sikap Severus selama ini—Harry menghela napas panjang.

Ya benar, IBUNYA lah yang diperlakukan demikian, tetapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah penyesalan yang dalam, yang ia tak tahu sampai di mana dasarnya—

Harry perlahan mengangsurkan tangannya, memegang lengan Severus pelan-pelan. Dan ia terkejut.

Lengan itu gemetar hebat.

Ia teringat diagnosa Ulrich. _Nervous breakdown_. Kelelahan mental yang sangat. Ia teringat citra yang ia dapat dari memori yang diberikan. Kepenatan mental. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat besar artinya, dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Di samping menyembunyikan hal-hal lain dalam tugasnya sebagai mata-mata—

Ia bukan seorang Muggle psikolog, bukan Muggle psikiater, bahkan mendengar istilahnya saja ia baru tahu dari Ulrich. Tapi kedengarannya seperti suatu kasus yang gawat. Dan Severus seperti tak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa, ia terus saja bertutur.

Ini tidak normal. Ini tidak wajar. Harry lama kelamaan menyadari. Ini tidak seperti orang yang ia kenal seperti biasa.

"—aku selalu memonitor kehidupannya. Sembilan bulan setelah mereka menikah, Lily melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki—"

Harry mencari matanya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah pandangan menerawang, pandangan yang kosong.

Betul, ini bukan orang yang biasa ia lihat.

"—dan aku minta tolong pada Dumbledore, bahkan sampai aku minta tolong pada Dumbledore, tapi tetap saja gagal. Pangeran Kegelapan tetap memburunya, membunuhnya. Ia meninggal," suaranya bagai lenyap ditelan angin lalu, tapi ia terus melanjutkan, "—dan Dumbledore mengingatkan padaku akan temuannya, bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan masih akan bangkit kembali, bahwa aku harus membantunya melindungi anaknya. Anak Lily—"

Itu aku, pikir Harry. Ia sudah pernah melihat citra adegan ini dalam memori, tapi mendengar langsung suaranya gemetar sewaktu menyebutkan dirinya—

"—dan saat aku sedang limbung, saat aku sedang jatuh, saat aku sedang mencari pegangan, justru malam itu—malam itu—Dumbledore—"

Nanar Harry mendengar pengakuan yang ini. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan Severus akan serapuh ini sebagai akibatnya.

Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin, orang yang selama ini ia hormati, yang sangat ia sayangi, bisa melakukan itu? Dalam keadaan yang normal pun ia tak akan mampu mendengarnya. Ini, yang mengatakannya adalah korbannya—kalau ia boleh mengatakannya sebagai korban—sendiri.

Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya perlahan, menghasilkan sebuah kotak tisu. Diambilnya selembar, dan hati-hati disekanya wajah gurunya yang basah.

Severus terdiam, membiarkan wajahnya diseka.

Tapi Harry sendiri tak berbicara. Ia terdiam. Pertama, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa, ia begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan. Kedua, Ulrich yang mengatakan.

Biarkan saja ia bicara, ujar Ulrich dulu, tak ada obat untuk nervous breakdown atau hal-hal semacamnya. Paling tidak, tak ada yang bisa langsung mengobati seperti mengobati pilek atau demam. Mungkin Muggle mengobatinya dengan pil-pil, tapi itu hanya untuk menenangkan, hanya mengobati gejala, bukan mengobati langsung. Dengarkan saja ia bicara. Setelah ia tenang, ia akan kembali pada dirinya yang asli—

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan orang yang mengalami _nervous breakdown_ jika ia tegang begini? Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar bahwa orang itu adalah—ayahnya?

Perang berkecamuk dalam hatinya saat ia dengan hati-hati mengeringkan wajah gurunya—ayahnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada ibunya? Tapi juga, apa akibat yang terjadi padanya dengan menyimpannya dalam-dalam, menutupnya rapat-rapat, sekian lama?

Jelas-jelas ia bukan seorang Slytherin karena pertempuran dalam hati itu dimenangkan oleh rasa Hufflepuff-nya.

"Sir—" ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan. Walau ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, canggung dan kikuk menghadapinya. Setengah dari dirinya mengharap Ulrich atau siapapun membantunya, tapi setengah dari dirinya berharap tak ada yang mendengar apa yang sedang dituturkan. Biarlah hanya ia yang mendengarnya. Biarlah—kalau bisa—tak ada yang mendengarnya, walaupun dirinya.

"—dan aku selalu membencinya. Aku tak tahu kalau ia bisa saja anakku, aku terlalu bodoh, aku terlalu pengecut, aku tak berani bahkan untuk mencoba menghitung antara tanggal kelahirannya dengan peristiwa itu. Aku selalu membencinya, aku selalu mencoba membuatnya dihukum—" suaranya parau,"—tapi pada saat yang sama juga aku selalu melindunginya. Aku mencoba menipu diriku sendiri, mencoba berbohong pada diriku, bahwa itu semua aku perbuat karena aku sudah berjanji pada Dumbledore untuk melindungi anak Lily—"

Tak tahu kenapa, spontan saja Harry bertanya, "Dan tak ada yang tahu, Sir?"

Severus menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang tahu aku berjanji untuk melindungi anak Lily. Dumbledore seorang yang tahu. Tapi, walau ia tahu aku melindunginya, ia mengira aku berbuat demikian karena aku mencintai Lily. Saja." Severus memejamkan matanya. Perih.

"Tak ada yang tahu, alasan yang sebenarnya—"

Harry memandangnya, setengah kasihan. Setengah sedih. Itulah mengapa ia nampak begitu misterius, nampak tak bisa ditebak, karena ia memang tak mengijinkan seorangpun untuk mengetahui apapun dari dirinya.

Ia menutup dirinya. Tak membiarkan siapapun mendekati.

_I've built walls | A fortress deep and mighty | That none may penetrate | I have no need of friendship, friendship causes pain | It's laughter and it's loving I disdain_

_Don't talk of love | But I've heard the words before | It's sleeping ini my memory | I won't disturb the slumber of feeling that have died | If I never loved I never would have cried_

_I have my books | And my potions to protect me (_aslinya 'my poetry to protect me'_) | I am shielded in my armour | Hiding in my room, safe within my tomb | I touch no one and no one touches me_

_I am a rock | I am an island | And a rock feels no pain | And an island never cried_

[I Am A Rock – Simon & Garfunkel]

Kau menyimpannya sendiri, batin Harry, bersyukur karena ia punya kawan-kawan terbaik di dunia. Ron memang banyak berprasangka, dan mereka sering bertengkar, tapi apa artinya teman kalau tak pernah berselisih paham? Bukankah yang penting ialah bagaimana mereka menangani perselisihan paham itu? Hermione, dia memang sok tahu, tapi itulah dia, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan itu. Belum lagi yang lain, teman-teman sebaya, teman-teman yang lebih tua, keluarga Weasley, Remus, Sirius—

Lalu, apakah penting, kalau kau tak pernah menangis, tak pernah menumpahkan emosimu, tak punya kawan untuk melepas keluh kesahmu?

Tak sadar, tangan Harry yang tadinya hanya memegang lengan Severus, kini mengusap-usapnya. Seolah ingin berbagi, seolah ingin mengurangi kepenatannya.

Severus tak menarik tangannya.

Ia masih bersandar, memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang. Seolah menikmatinya.

Mungkin memang ya. Sejak kapan coba, ia merasakan yang seperti ini? Dan siapa yang akan berani?

Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Ia tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuka matanya, menyahut dengan dingin. "Kau tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan?"

Harry mengangguk mantap.

Walau ia merasa heran sendiri, mengapa ia bisa begitu mantap?

Tapi begitu berhadapan dengan mata yang sedang menatapnya itu, ia merasa yakin, ia memang harus mantap. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang labil, seorang yang sedang mengalami kelelahan mental, kepenatan. Ia harus mantap. Atau, setidaknya, terlihat mantap.

Walau pada awalnya ia merasa gamang. Ia belum lagi berusia delapan belas. Bahkan tidak sampai setengah umurnya.

Severus tertawa terkekeh tertahan, tapi terdengar begitu mengerikan. "Kau berhadapan dengan seorang pemerkosa, pembunuh, penipu, pembohong—dan yang lebih mengerikan, seorang pengecut. Pengecut yang tak mau mengakui kalau ia sudah melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan, pengecut yang melampiaskan semua ketakutannya pada semua anak yang seharusnya ia didik—"

_Defense mechanism_, ulang Harry dalam hati, mengulang kata-kata Ulrich. Ulrich memang benar. Ia bahkan bisa menganalisis saat pasien masih dalam keadaan koma. Mekanisme pertahanan.

Pada saat seseorang mengalami hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan, hal-hal yang dirasa menyerang dirinya, ia akan mengeluarkan mekanisme pertahanannya sendiri-sendiri. Ada orang yang akan menyerang balik, ada juga yang menyangkal serangan itu, tapi ada juga yang menutup diri rapat-rapat.

Biarkan ia mengeluarkan semuanya, Harry. Bertahan saja, biarkan saja sampai ia lelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Sudah lama ia tak bisa mengeluarkan isi hati. Kalau otaknya penuh, ia bisa mengeluarkannya pada Pensieve, tapi isi hati?

Hanya sebentar Severus memaki-maki diri sendiri, nada suaranya semakin lemah, suaranya tergugu. Tersendat-sendat. Terdiam. Hanya isaknya terdengar lamat-lamat.

Setengah bingung—Harry belum pernah bertemu dengan suasana seperti ini, hanya naluri yang membimbingnya—ia menyentuh bahu Severus. Perlahan, awalnya bahkan Harry tak yakin tersentuh.

"Sir—"

Severus membiarkan bahunya disentuh. Awal yang baik. Ia tidak mengelak, tidak berontak.

"McGonagall sudah kangen akan pertengkaran kalian tiap kali menjelang Quidditch," suara Harry pelan. "Hagrid juga, ia tahu bukan kau yang membakar pondoknya, atau mengurung anjingnya dalam api." Harry berusaha mempertahankan suaranya, pelan tapi mantap. "Ia selalu berkata, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya anak Slytherin yang tak pernah mencoba mengeluarkannya dari Hogwarts."

Harry berusaha memandang tepat pada mata Severus. Mata itu perlahan mulai jinak, atau itulah kesan yang dia lihat.

"Ia tahu trik yang kau mainkan waktu kau mengirim Neville dan teman-teman padanya sebagai hukuman."

Pelan-pelan ia mengusap-usap bahu Severus.

Severus menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa bertemu mereka lagi—"

"Mengapa?"

Severus terdiam. Lalu menarik napas panjang. "Ini Wizengamot. Kau tahu sendiri untuk apa aku ada di sini. Aku tinggal menunggu vonis—"

Harry melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Severus. Dipandangnya sejenak, sebelum ia merogoh saku dalam jubahnya.

Gulungan perkamen dari Kingsley tadi.

Diberikannya pada Severus, tanpa bicara.

Severus memandang Harry lama sekali sebelum ia menerima gulungan perkamen itu. Hati-hati, pelan-pelan, dibukanya, seolah akan meledak jika terlalu cepat membukanya.

Dibacanya.

Diangkat wajahnya, dan ditatapnya wajah Harry.

Harry mencoba tersenyum, walau ia tak tahu ia harus tersenyum atau menangis.

Severus masih tak percaya, dibacanya lagi berkali-kali.

"Dad—"

Mata hitamnya mendadak melebar mendengar panggilan itu. Benarkah panggilan itu ditujukan padanya?

"—mari kita pulang—"

Kalaulah ada yang mau mengatakan bahwa suara itu adalah nyata, _real_. Bahwa suara itu seakan mengatakan seolah mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama dan sekarang akan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Bersama-sama. Pulang.

Tapi suara itu mengulang lagi.

"Dad, mari kita pulang—"

"—pulang?"

Harry mengangguk. "Spinner's End. Atau Hogwarts. Yang manapun yang kau mau—"

Jadi suara itu nyata.

Terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way __And you won't know where you belong __They say that home is where the heart is __So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.__And on your own __And far from home __You're never alone you know __Just think of your friends __The ones who care __They all will be waiting there _

If you feel you lost

[Your Heart Will Lead You Home – Kenny Loggins/Ost Tigger Movie]_  
_

**FIN**

**EPILOG:**

"Daaaaaad!" jeritan seorang anak laki-laki mengisi seluruh ruangan. Berikut kemudian si empunya suara menerobos dapur dari pintu belakang, terus ke ruang depan di mana si ayah sedang membersihkan Firebolt-nya. Benar-benar rajin, sepulang kerja ia membersihkan Fireboltnya dulu sebelum membersihkan diri. Katanya, agar ia bisa dengan cepat mengejar penjahat-penjahat itu, maka diperlukan sapu yang terawat!

Tapi si ayah tenang-tenang saja, meluruskan ujung-ujung sapu kebanggaannya itu. "Ada apa, Jimmie?" katanya tenang. Sapunya sudah bersih, dimasukkannya ke lemari sapu di bawah tangga.

"Grandpa. Tidak. Adil," sahutnya sambil terengah-engah, "—Grandpa benar-benar tak adil, Dad! Ia mengijinkan Al ikut membuat Ramuan, malahan katanya ia akan disuruh mengaduk Ramuan, sedang aku disuruhnya belajar Arithmancy atau Rune saja di kamar—"

Sang ayah malah meluruskan posisi kacamatanya, "—kalau aku tak salah dengar, ada sesuatu yang kau perbuat di kamar kerja Grandpa kemarin?"

"Eh—" pemuda kecil itu tersipu-sipu, "—sedikit. Hanya menumpahkan Ramuan Grandpa—"

"—dan kau juga memasukkan bubuk kepala kecoa dalam Ramuan yang lain, belum lagi meledakkan kuali di ruangan bawah tanah—"

Pemuda kecil itu benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang.

Harry merendahkan badannya, posisinya berlutut hingga kini tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi James, "—kukira sebaiknya kau membantu ibumu saja bersama Lily—"

"APAA? Tapi mereka sedang mencoba resep masakan baru, masa' aku—"

Harry berdiri lagi sekarang, mengangkat ranselnya yang berat dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau turuti saja perintah Grandpa untuk belajar Arithmancy—"

**REAL FIN**

**1)** Kalau kejadian Godric's Hollow adalah 31 Oktober 1981, maka itu berarti sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru. Kemungkinan Snape mulai mengajar di tahun ajaran 1982-1983. Jawabannya pada Umbridge bahwa ia sudah 14 tahun mengajar, diberikan pada tahun 1995, kemungkinan cocok dengan kapan ia mulai mengajar. Tapi, selama itu ia melakukan apa? Maka Ambu membuatnya menjadi magang Profesor Slughorn.

**A/N**:

_Di sini banyak hal-hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaan. __**Niero**__ yang pertama mengingatkannya. Juga hal-hal kecil yang ingin diketahui. Jadi, Ambu mengambil keputusan, hal-hal kecil yang masih berhubungan dengan cerita ini, akan Ambu masukin ke dalam kumpulan cerita one-shot, tanpa atau dengan sedikit konflik, hanya cerita sehari-hari saja tentang Harry-Severus-James Sirius-Albus Severus-Lily Luna dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Doakan segera terbit, _**The Serial**_ :P_


End file.
